A Detective Love Story
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: The year is 1897 in London were two of the most brilliant and greatest detectives in all London lived. There names were Bakura and Ryou. As they embark on another great, dashing, and dangerously mystery that will change their lives forever. READ AUTHORS NOTE.
1. Chapter 1

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys here's the first chapter to my Yugioh fic 'A Love Detective Story' so I hope you enjoy it. Oh and before I forget I don't want any Flames at all in this story all right so if you don't like it then don't read. Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. However I do own the OC in this fic.

It was Tuesday April 25, 1897 as we start the story off at the home of Bakura and Ryou the greatest detectives and brothers of all time. Bakura and Ryou had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and beautiful snowy white hair to match their angelic faces. The only difference between them was that Bakura was slightly taller than Ryou. Bakura who was the eldest was 27 and has a tough guy kind of attitude and look on him. He would rather beat a guy to get information out of him. He was kind of always the slightest mean detective of the two and did most things in violence. Ryou who was only 25 had a gentle and sweet kind of look on him. He would rather talk to a person nicely to get information out of someone rather than beat the shit out of him. He would never hurt anyone unlike his brother. To him he was always the good and nice detective and never did things in a violent matter. However even though they're different they make a pretty good team.

Suddenly when our two detectives were sitting behind their desks looking over random cases there was a loud knock on their door.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!'

"I wonder who that could be, answer the door will you Ryou?" said Bakura as he watched Ryou get up from his seat and answer the door then went back to his work. When Ryou opened the door he was met by a beautiful woman who looked like she was at least 24 years old with beautiful pale creamy looking skin to match the prettiest hazel-green eyes you have ever seen, and long beautiful light brown hair that reached her spine. She was also wearing a beautiful red dress that came a little above the knee that fitted nicely on the curves of her body. To Ryou she looked like an angel who dropped out of heaven.

"Is….Is this home of the two detectives Bakura and Ryou?" the woman asked Ryou, who was still staring at the woman's beauty.

"Ummm…yes, yes it is madam. Why you look like you are in some sort of trouble." Ryou said looking at the woman who looked like she had been crying.

"Oh I am…I am in trouble."

"Well you've come to the right place madam…do come in." Ryou said to the woman who he led into the house and take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his and Bakura's desk.

"Would you like some tea Miss?" Ryou asked the woman still standing.

"Yes that would be nice thank you."

While Ryou left to get the tea the woman was sitting down waiting till he came back. It wasn't until five minutes later Ryou came back out with a tray with a medium white teapot and three teacups of tea. As Ryou set the tray on his desk he handed a cup to his brother then to the woman sitting in front of his desk.

"Here you go Miss." Ryou said handing her the cup.

"Thank you."

"So tell us what the problem is madam." Ryou asked as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Yes tell us what the problem is…but first tell us your name." Bakura said looking up at the almost tearful woman.

"Well my name is Sabrina Williams and my best friend Tea Gardner was really close to me. We were so close we were like sisters until…. she fell in love with a ruthful criminal."

"Criminal…oh my." Ryou said shock evident in his voice.

"Ms. Williams this doesn't explain why you need our help. Couldn't you just convince your friend not to date this guy?" Bakura said.

"I did try to convince her not to date him but she wouldn't listen to me….then a few weeks later she moved in with him." Sabrina said eyes getting teary again.

"Okay but this still doesn't explain why you need me and my Ryou's help Ms."

"When she called me a few days ago she told me that she found out something terrible about him…she saw him actually kill someone and when she tried to leave him he threaten her and now it's been at least four months and I haven't heard from her since then…and…and I'm so worried about her." Sabrina said as she started to cry. As she was crying Ryou got up from his chair and went over to the crying woman to comfort her.

"It's alright, it's going to be alright Ms. Williams, here come now dry those eyes." Ryou said handing her a hanker chief from his shirt pocket. Sabrina took the cloth and blew her nose into the hanker chief then handed it back to Ryou.

"There now that's better…now if your friend moved in with this fellow why didn't you go and visit her?"

"I….*sniffle*….I did but when I went there the landlord told me that they moved out a few days ago. After she told me what she learned about him."

"Didn't she call you to give her a new address?" asked Bakura.

"When she called I heard a male's voice in the back-round about ten minutes later telling her who she was talking to then after a few minutes later I heard a scream then the line went dead."

"Oh my goodness." Ryou said, feeling really sorry for this young beautiful lady.

"Did your friend say what this criminals name is?" Bakura asked Sabrina who was still sniffling a little bit.

"She told me his name was Marik…*sniffle*…Marik Ishtar."

As soon as Bakura heard that name he jumped right up from his seat and went over to Sabrina and gripped the armrests on the chair making her a little bit nervous and scared of Bakura.

"Did you just say Marik Ishtar?" Bakura asked giving her a look that said 'are you sure' kind of look.

"I'm sure…she said his name was Marik Ishtar. Why do you know him?"

"Know him…Know him…Marik Ishtar is one of the underhanded criminals among all of them. In fact Ryou and I have been after him for quite some time." Bakura said letting go of the armrests of the chair and started walking back to his seat.

"How long have you been after him?" Sabrina asked.

"We've been after him for at least two and a half years now and we still haven't caught him yet." Ryou said to Sabrina looking at the shock look on her face.

"But I've read from newspaper articles that you solve cases in a matter of days or weeks."

"We have but those criminals were easy to track down, they weren't like Marik. Every time we try to catch him we come close. So very close, but he always slips out of our grasps. In a matter of fact to this very day were still trying to find his secret location." Bakura said standing up and walking back and forth behind his desk.

"Every time we tried to follow Marik back to his hideout we would lose him. Even the police can't track him down and show us where his location is. In fact, twelve months ago when we captured one of his men and ask him where Marik was hiding out we heard gunfire and the guy we captured got killed. Among all of them Marik Ishtar is far by the most dangerous one out there."

"Is my friend going to be alright Detective?"

"Don't worry I'm sure Ms. Gardner will be alright." Ryou said, reassuring the worried young woman.

'It's just how long she'll be alright is the question.' Bakura thought to himself as he was looking out the window. Pondering on what that psycho is doing to her.

BlueMoon Goddess: So what do think? Don't worry the next chapter is going to be even better. See ya soon and remember to R&R you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm back again with the second chapter to this so far good story so enjoy! Oh and the flashback in this chapter is in italic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or its characters. However I do own Sabrina Williams so if you want to borrow her you have to ask me first.

On the other side of London in a big white brick apartment complex there was a girl with brown shoulder-length hair and pretty cerulean eyes looking out from her bedroom window and up toward the grayish sky. Soon rain started to pour down covering London's streets with bigger raindrops that it was almost hard for anyone to see outside.

"I can't believe I fell for him." The woman said to herself, sitting in her chase lounge chair still looking up to the sky.

"You sure know how to pick them Tea…how could have I been so blind? I should have noticed it from the first day we met he was no good." Tea said as she started to remember the first day she met _him_.

Flashback

_The entire bar was packed with London citizens from drunkards to hard working men who come in from a long day of hard work and just want to relax. It included husbands trying to get a break from their wives and kids. Tea rushed to the bar as fast as she could in her high-heeled shoes and medium sized tan coat. She was late again as usual. Hopefully her friend won't be mad at her again. As Tea walked through the doors to the bar she saw her friend waiting at a table near the bar._

"_Sabrina!" Tea yelled at her friend as she began to walk over to her._

"_Hello Tea…you know that your late…again." Sabrina said to Tea a little bit angrily. Sabrina and Tea worked at the bar 'PHILIP'S' since they were both 17 years old. Sabrina was a waitress who would wait on people in the bar and Tea was a singer who would perform for them. She was really happy that her friend was able to perform because waiting on tables sure wasn't much fun. Plus Tea could sing really well and this gave Tea practice since she wanted to be a professional singer some day. Even though Sabina could sing she doesn't really like doing it. She would always say to herself that she couldn't sing._

"_I know I'm late Sabrina I'm really, really sorry."_

"_You say that everytime you're late."_

"_And you always forgive me too."_

"_Yes…well you got that right Tea. Anyway you better get back stage so you can perform. In a matter of fact you're on in at least three minutes."_

"_Alright I better get going then." Tea said to Sabrina, then went to the back to change her clothes for her performance. A few minutes later she stood in her position on stage in a blue strapless dress that had a split in her dress that reached her thigh and the dress itself came down to her feet. She was also wearing a pair of dark blue high-heeled shoes and a beautiful sapphire necklace around her neck. Also she was waiting for the curtains to be pulled back. When the curtain was pulled back and the musicians started to play their instruments she started to sing._

"_Give it up, give it up_

_I just can't get enough_

_More, more, more, more_

_Here am I with my desire_

_Feel it burning just for you_

_My, oh my this love divine_

_Is taking me to somewhere new_

_Just slide (just slide)_

_Get your body down, down, down_

_And glide (and glide)_

_I gotta fell you all around_

_Boy you got me wanting _

_More, more, more_

_Give it all up for love babe_

_You got me saying _

_More, more, more_

_Wind me up, wind me up_

_You know I want you _

_More, more, more_

_Gotta give it all up for love babe_

_Keep it saying_

_More, more, more_

_Baby just fill me up to the top_

_Till I can't take no more_

_No more_

_Here am I and deep inside_

_I got a little spot for you oooooo_

_Make me sigh with sheer delight _

_As baby you caress and soothe."_

_As Tea was singing she looked out into the crowd and saw a tall man enter the bar and sit down at a table a little far from the stage, but still able to see his face. He was a tall handsome looking man with blonde hair that came in spikes and had pretty dark violet eyes that matched his beautiful tan skin. He was wearing a black suit and dark purple tie to go with his attire. As Tea was singing she could see that the same man who entered the bar was staring at her very intriguing and also lick his lips at her now and then a couple of times._

"_So slide (just slide)_

_I wanna fell you down, down, down_

_And glide (and glide)_

_You know I need you all around_

_Oh you got me wanting you_

_More, more, more_

_Give it all up for love babe_

_You got me saying _

_More, more, more_

_Wind me up, wind me up_

_You know I want you _

_More, more, more_

_Gotta give it all up for love babe_

_Keep it saying _

_More, more, more_

_Oooooooo baby just fill me up to the top_

_Till I can't take no moooorrrrrrreeee_

_Till I can't take no moooorrrrrreeee_

_Ooooooooo give it up, give it up_

_I just can't get enough so give me _

_More, more, more, more_

_Give it up, give it up_

_I just can't get enough so give me_

_More, more, more, more_

_Just slide (just slide)_

_Get your body down, down, down_

_And glide (and glide)_

_I gotta fell you all around_

_Boy you got me wanting_

_More, more, more_

_Give it all up for love babe _

_You got me saying _

_More, more, more_

_Wind me up, wind me up_

_You know I want you _

_More, more, more_

_Gotta give it all up for love babe_

_Keep it saying more, more, more_

_Baby just feel me up to the top_

_Till I can't take no mooooorrrrrrreeeee_

_Say it more, more, more, more_

_Moooooooorrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee_

_Give it up, give it up_

_I just can't get enough _

_So give me more, more, more, more_

_Give it up, give it up_

_I just can't get enough_

_So give me more, more, more, more_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Hey, hey_

_Come and give me _

_More, more, more_

_More, more, more_

_More, more, more_

_More, more, more_

_More, more, more_

_More, more, more_

_More, more, more_

_More, more, more."_

_When Tea stopped singing the whole bar was filled with claps, whistling, and howling on how good she was. When she looked into the crowd she saw that the man was no longer sitting at the table she saw him sitting at during her performance._

'_Must have left…oh well' Tea thought to herself as she went backstage to her dressing room. In her dressing room Tea was changing out of her blue dress and into a long beautiful emerald green silk bathrobe and then sat back at her dresser to get ready for her next performance in fifty minutes. While Tea was getting ready she heard a knock on her door._

"_Come in!" Tea yelled not looking toward the door as it opened._

"_Hello Tea, may I say that you did great…again." Sabrina said to Tea, who was looking at her through her mirror._

"_Thank you Sabrina I really appreciate it."_

"_Anyway here I bought some water for you." Sabrina said, putting the cup of water on her dresser table._

"_Thank you Sabrina, you're the best." Tea said, smiling at her friend through the mirror._

"_I know I am…anyway I better get back to work, I'll talk to you later all right."_

"_All right good-bye Sabrina." Tea said to Sabrina as she watched her leave out of her dressing room. As Tea took a sip of the water Sabrina brought her and then went back to getting ready for her next performance she heard another knock at her dressing room door._

"_Yes come in Sabrina." Tea said thinking it was her friend again but she let out a surprised gasp as she saw it wasn't her friend when the person entered the room._

"_Hello there Ms." The person said smiling at the shocked face Tea gave through the mirror. As Tea saw the person in the mirror she turned around and looked at the person who came in. It was the man who was looking at her very intriguing during her performance._

"_Well can't I get a little hello from the angel with the beautiful angelic voice of hers." the man said smiling as he looked at her letting his eyes roam up and down her gorgeous body in that bathrobe._

"_How did you get back here?" Tea asked the man, blushing a little bit from his earlier compliment._

"_I have my ways." The man said as he walked to Tea as he saw her step back a little bit. As soon as he reached her he took her right hand and held it in front of his mouth and kissed it, causing Tea blush a deep shade of red._

"_My name is Marik Ishtar, what's your name?" he said giving her a dashing handsome smile._

"_T-T-Tea Gardner." Tea stuttered as he was still holding her hand._

"_Tea huh…that's a beautiful name for a beautiful young woman such as yourself."_

"_Thank you." Tea said blushing like mad in front of this handsome man. As she was staring at him Marik reached into his suit and pulled out a beautiful single red rose._

"_For you." Marik said, handing her the single rose._

"_Tha-thank you." Tea blushed again as she got the rose from his hand. As she got the rose she felt a little jolt of electricity run through her as his hand grasped hers. Tea looked down at the rose in her hand. She just met this man and he's already giving her a rose at their first encounter. As she looked up she saw that Marik was leaving and heading toward the door._

"_Wait!" she said stopping him in his tracks as he saw her walk toward him._

"_Will I ever see you again?" Tea asked Marik as he gave her another handsome smile as he walked up to her, pulled her by the waist closer to him and looked at her deeply as violet eyes met cerulean eyes._

"_Tomorrow night when you perform I'll be in the front row." Marik said before taking her chin into his hand and leaning down to give her a gentle yet passionate kiss that would take her breath away. After nine minutes Marik let go of her lips and stared deeply into her eyes lovingly as he saw yet another blush on her beautiful face._

"_I will see you again Ms. Tea Gardner." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips then left her dressing room. As soon as Marik left, Tea stood in the same spot for at least two minutes before reaching a hand up to her lips and touching it._

'_Wow! That was the best kiss I've ever had.' Tea thought to herself._

'_I hope I will see him again like he said…Marik…what a beautiful name…for a beautiful gentleman._

_End of Flash back._

It was still raining outside as Tea was still looking out the window sadly.

'After I met him I thought I would never see him again…So I thought.' Tea thought as she had another flashback about her first encounter with Marik.

Flashback continues

_It was the next day at the bar and Tea was actually early for once in the years she worked there. She decided to come in early in hopes to see Marik before her performance. Well to her luck she saw him sitting at a table in the front row near the stage just like he said. Tea walked up to Marik in hopes to talk to him before her performance._

"_Hello Mr. Ishtar." Tea said as Marik turned around to see who was talking to him, then smiled when he saw Tea's face._

"_Hello Tea…my don't you look lovely tonight." Marik said to her seeing a slight blush on her face._

"_Thank you Mr. Ishtar."_

"_Please…please call me Marik Tea."_

"_Ummm…all right Marik. Anyway I got to get ready for my performance." Tea said as she started to walk on to her dressing room but was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around to say something but before she did Marik interrupted her._

"_How would you like the pleasure of going out with me Tea?" Marik said smiling at the young woman before him._

"_P-Pardon me?" Tea said, shock filling in her voice._

"_Would you like it if I took you out to dinner sometime, of course not now but maybe later tonight?" _

"_I…I would actually like that Marik."_

"_Good…when you're done with your performance I'll take you out." Marik said before leaning down giving her a deep kiss before pulling back._

"_See you later tonight my dear." Marik said taking her hand and giving it a kiss before leaving to get something at the bar. Tea stood there with a mixture of shock and a little excitement on her face._

'_Wow I'm going on a date with him I can't wait.' She thought to herself then went back stage to get ready for her performance._

_After Tea's performance Marik took her to dinner and it was the best dinner with a gentleman that she ever had. During the dinner they got to know each other really well. They talked and talked until they couldn't talk anymore. After that they started going out and after two weeks later decided to make it official and become a couple. Soon after with at least a month later she had sex with him and he took her virginity. To Tea it was the greatest and best thing that had ever happened to her. Then later on in the same month she moved in with him. However during that month she learned something horrible about her so called gentleman. As Tea was walking down the hallway of the apartment her and Marik shared together she heard some rather strange noises coming from a few doors down. Being the curious person she was she walked over to the door and decided to check it out. When she reached the door she peaked into the keyhole and looked inside to see a man tied up to a chair and two men punching the living daylights out of him, and heard the man screaming for them to stop. And sooner or later it sounded like Marik was in there talking to the guy in the chair._

"_So are you going to tell us where it is or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" Marik said to the guy in the chair._

"_Forget it Marik I'm not telling your fucking ass nothing." The tied up man said. That remark earned him a punch from Marik. Tea winced seeing that her lover was beating the poor man up._

"_I'll ask you again…where is the fucking stash? And I know you know where it is because we already asked your other friends were it was and…. let's just say they were as stubborn as you were and they didn't LIVE to tell me." _

"_Well like I said before Marik I AM NOT TELLING YOUR ASS ANYTHING! So there's no way in hell I'm telling you where the stash is!" _

"_Fine… if you insist we will have to do this the hard way…Louie, James…convince our dear friend here won't you and teach him a little lesson." Mairk said to the two thugs standing beside the tied up guy as both of them grinned from ear to ear and cracked there knuckles as the two began to beat the living shit out of the guy to a bloody pulp. On the outside of the door Tea was watching the whole thing with her very eyes, her lover had hired goons and most importantly he had them beat up a innocent man just to get information on where this stash is._

"_Had enough sir?" Marik said to the guy, looking at his bruised face. He already had a black eye and he was bleeding at the corner of his mouth._

"…_..Yes….."_

"_Then are you going to tell me where it is?"_

"…_.Never…" Spat the man as he spit his own blood on the floor._

"_Fine…Louie, James." Marik said as the goons started to beat the already bruised man up again. Tea was just heartbroken at seeing this scene in front of her. _

'_How could he…how could he do this to someone?" Tea thought to herself as the goons stopped beating the man up before Marik said something._

"_So have you had enough…because this is your last and final warning? Now I'll ask this the last time…tell me where the stash is and I won't do you anymore harm?" _

"_I won't say it to a low life criminal such as yourself."_

'_Criminal…since when was he ever a criminal? He never told me this before.' Tea thought to herself._

"_Criminal, criminal HA! I am not like them. No I'm the best and most wanted criminal in all of London! And I'll tell you that you will never ever tell anyone about it…in fact…you won't live to tell it." Marik said as he pulled out a gun and aimed at the guy's forehead. Tea and the guy were in fear as they both saw Marik hold the gun to the man's temple._

"_Now before I actually kill you…. I'm willing to give you a chance to tell me the information I need on where the stash is. Or I will have no choice but to kill your pathetic little self and end your life here and now."_

"_Go to hell Marik I'd rather die than tell you anything you sadistic bastard!" _

"_Fine…I hope you enjoy hell you asshole." Marik said pressing the gun to the man's forehead tighter._

"_You son of a bitch…" _

_BAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGG!_

_And that's all that was heard as Marik pulled the trigger and watched as the man fell limp in the chair. Blood all over the back of the chair and the man's head tilted to the side with his eyes wide in horror._

"_Oh well to bad so sad…any who I better get back to my room. I have a certain little someone waiting for me. Louie, James untie this son of a bitch and dump his body somewhere. I don't give a fuck where you dump it…and when you're done clean the blood off from the floor." Marik told his goons as he left the room from the back. Outside from the door Tea was shocked with fear, anger, and sadness all in one._

"_How could he…how could he do this to me? I thought…" Tea said to herself walking away from the door. _

"_I should have listened to Sabrina, she was right all along. *Gasp*I can't stay here with him any longer I need to leave while I have the chance before Marik comes back." Tea said as she rushed to hers and Mariks bedroom. As she went into the room she pulled out a large suitcase and began putting all of her clothes in there. She opened up one of the dresser drawers and pulled some more of her clothes out and put it into the suitcase. After about two minutes later she was finally done packing. Now all she had to do was get her coat and purse and she was free. As she made her way to the door the knob on the door started to turn. Soon the door was opened to no other than Marik Ishtar the deadly criminal himself._

"_Hello Tea dear how are you fairing this afternoon?" Marik said giving her a smile that used to make her melt but now just made her anger in disgust._

"_Don't you dare give me that bullshit you liar!" Tea yelled at Marik surprised by the way his lover was yelling at him._

"_Whatever do you mean my dear?" He said trying to sound innocent._

"_You know actually what I mean Marik Ishtar or shall I say…criminal."_

"_I see." Marik said his face turning from sweet to hard and nasty as his eyes gave an icy cold look in them. _

"_What's in the suitcase Tea?" His attention then turned to the suitcase that was in Tea's hand._

"_What do you think Marik I'm leaving you…and I'm never coming back either."_

"_Really?" Marik said as he quickly advanced on Tea and pinned her to the door with his full weight on her while holding her by the neck almost choking her._

"_Now listen to me Tea if you do leave me I'll track your ass down and kill you bitch." He told her warningly, venom evident in is voice. _

"_M- Marik… can't…. breathe." She choked out, his hand on her was tightening and it was hard for her to breathe properly._

_"It looks like I have to teach you a little lesson now do I." Marik said as he threw Tea to ground. As soon as she got to her feet Marik slapped her dead in the face making her fall back down again._

"_I'm a little possessive of my things and I won't tolerate you going away anytime soon my dear." Marik kneeled down to her level and cupped her chin in his hands._

"_Now are you going to be a good little girl and stay where you are and behave or am I going to have to hurt you really bad my dear? And I mean really bad."_

"_Y-Yes." Tea said in almost a whisper._

"_What was that I couldn't hear you?" Marik said griping her chin a little harder now._

_Tea let out a whimper, as his grip on her chin became much harder._

"_I said yes Marik." Marik gave her a sadistic grin as he got up and began to leave the room but then stopped in his tracks to look at Tea one last time._

"_Don't you dare try this shit again Tea. Or I swear I will hurt you far times worst." He exited the room slamming the door behind him and locking it. As soon as he left Tea broke down and cried. Things were running through her mind like, How could she let this happen? How could he do this to her? Along with the most important of all her questions…how could she have fallen in love with that criminal of a man?_

_End of Flashback_

"And now look at me…it's been at least four months and I have been miserable." She hasn't gone out much, plus she was forced to leave her job and her best friend behind. Even though she couldn't go out much she was able to sing at this bar called 'Johnny's Den'. Even though it's far better than any bar she been too she was able to continue her singing and that was the only thing that made her happy. Still being able to sing made her day. But the thing is that bar is the bar Marik and his goons mostly hang out at so he could always keep an eye out on her, and make sure she doesn't run away again.

"I hope I'll be free soon." Tea said looking out the window as it was still raining but not as hard as earlier. "I just hope it's soon… who knows what that bastard will do to me next?" As she looked out the window she saw that the rain had finally stopped outside.

"Please…. somebody…come to my rescue." Tea said as she started to cry until she cried herself to sleep.

BlueMoon Goddess: OMG! That was the longest I've ever wrote but I hope you like this chapter because it took a lot of time to writing and thinking for this chapter. Anyway R&R okay see ya soon. Also before I forget the song used here was called 'More, more, more' by Kylie Minogue.


	3. Chapter 3

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello guys I'm back to this all to good fic. Anyway I'm gonna cut the talking and start the story so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, however I do own Sabrina Williams.

The rain stopped as we start back to the home of Bakura and Ryou. Bakura was pacing back and forth in front of Sabrina and Ryou as he thought of the situation clearly.

"This case proves to be most intriguing there are a lot twists and turns." Bakura says as he paces back and forth between Ryou and Sabrina then turning to face the young women. "Now are you sure you told us everything the slightest detail could be important."

"It's just as I said before Detective Bakura…my friend fell in love with Marik and then after a month later she called me and said Marik was threatening her to stay with him." Sabrina said still being held by Ryou.

" What do you make of this brother?" Ryou said turning his attention toward Bakura.

"Let's see Marik is one nasty fellow to mess with for someone as devious as Marik. The only thing I don't understand is that how come he didn't kill Tea after she found out about him? Usually when a person found out his little secret they never live to tell the police." Bakura said as he walked back to his desk.

"Well there are possibilities Bakura…I mean he could just want her for you know."

"You mean for sex, I doubt it Ryou if the bastard wanted sex he would have used her for one night and then just thrown her away. Did your friend tell you she was having sex with him?" Bakura said looking at Sabrina.

"No…no she didn't she never said he was having sex with her expect…"

"Expect what Ms. Williams?"

"Expect there was this one time when I suspected he was no good she told me that they did have sex and that was before she even moved in with him. That was the time when she was still working at the bar"

"So now where does that leave us?" Ryou said looking at Bakura questionably looking for some sign or answer that might help this poor woman out.

"You said that the bar you two worked and Ms. Gardner said that she quit right?" Bakura said still looking at Sabrina.

"Yes it was after I went back to work the next day. After she called me the manager told me that she quit…and now I have now idea where she is and if she's safe or not." Sabrina said as she started to cry again in her hands. Ryou again took the crying girl in his arms and comforted her until she started letting out little sobs.

"It's alright Ms. Williams, it's going to be okay we'll find your friend and she'll be safe and sound you'll see." Ryou said rocking Sabrina gently in his arms loving the feel of her in his arms.

"Thank you Detective Ryou. I feel a little better now." Sabrina said showing a little shade of pink on her checks. Ryou was so much cuter to her up close then from the articles she saw in the newspapers. Yes in a matter of fact she liked the feeling of this dashing detective holding her close to his body.

"Why ummmm thank you Ms. Williams." Ryou said showing a little pink on his checks also.

"Okay now back to the case. Ms. Williams do you have an idea of where your friend might be?" Bakura said getting alittle irritated at the way his brother and this young woman were acting so weird around each other.

"No I don't really have any idea where she is or what she's doing know except…"

"Except what? Do you have a possibility of where she could be? Bakura said leaning over in his chair to look at her clearly.

"No not exactly. There was this one when I went to one of the places where we used to go to after our shifts were done at the bar I saw her sitting a few chairs down from where I was sitting."

"Really now? Tell us when you saw her did you go up and speak to her." Bakura said looking as Sabrina gave out a little sob and how Ryou was holding her a little tighter.

"I…I never got the chance. You see as soon as I was about to approach her this man who looked almost liked Marik told her to get up and leave." Sabrina started before letting out a sob. " And then I tried to call her name but the guy told her to ignore the person calling her."

"That is just awful… wait did you say that it was someone who looked liked Marik?" Ryou asked letting her go to sit on his desk.

"Yes I did, he looked almost similar to that bloody criminal but you could tell the difference between them in the way their hair is."

"Bakura I bet on my life that that was Malik." Ryou said toward his brother.

"Your right Ryou it had to be Malik. Besides he's the only other person we know who looks similar to Marik."

"Who's Malik is he a part of Marik's goons?" Sabrina asked quietly confused of who they were talking about.

"Malik is Marik's younger brother. He looks almost like Marik except his hair is straight and Marik's hair is in spikes. He's also Marik's best goon out there that they both do most of their crimes together. Plus we tried to track him down to." Bakura said rocking back and forth in his chair concentrating on what this woman is telling them.

"So are you saying that this Malik person posses a threat to my friend also?" Sabrina asked worry clear on her face.

"No, no Ms. Williams were not saying he posses a threat. It's just that Malik is also a criminal and we have been after him the same time we've been looking for Marik." Bakura said.

"Do you think he will cause harm to my friend Detectives?"

"I'm sure Malik won't cause your friend any harm at all Ms. Williams. Since it's Malik were talking about we doubt he would harm her without having Marik say anything about it, he can be very possessive about his things." Ryou said trying to reassure the girl.

"Well now that we have the information we should try and look for Ms. Gardner now shall we." Bakura said getting up from his desk chair and then walks over to get his coat and magnifying glass putting it in his coat pocket.

"Yes we should we should start by checking that bar she used to work at." Ryou said standing up and also getting his coat and magnifying glass.

"Good idea Ryou we should start there first then we'll work are way downtown." Bakura said as he was reaching the to go out and start the search.

"Hold up there detectives I'm coming with you." Sabrina said getting up from her chair and about to head for the door when Ryou stopped her.

"Ms. Williams I think it will be best if you stay here, plus it's very dangerous and we don't want you to get hurt." Ryou said holding Sabrina by the shoulders at arms length trying to convince the woman not to come along with them.

"But Detective this is my friend here and I'm really worried about her safety."

"But Ms. Williams it might be to dangerous for someone as prett…I mean someone like yourself to come along."

"But Detective Ryou my friend needs me and she's probably out there scared beyond her mind being in the hands of that monster." Sabrina said trying to get Ryou to come along with him and Bakura.

"Ms. Williams my brother has a point it might be to dangerous for you to come with. Plus we don't want to risk yourself getting hurt." Bakura said also trying to convince the girl not to come along.

"But I…really want to come along with you two to make sure that Tea is alright and well." Sabrina said as her pretty hazel-green eyes started to get watery again. Ryou seeing this wrapped his arms around the teary eyed angel and tried a new approach.

"Please don't cry Ms. Williams, tell you what how about I stay here with you until my brother comes back from checking out the first place. then on the next one you can come along." Ryou said anticipating that will make her feel better.

"Really Detective Ryou?"

"Really, I'm sure my brother won't mind right Bakura?" Ryou said looking at Bakura to make sure.

"Fine she can come when I come back from the bar but Ryou you must stay with her."

"Don't worry Bakura I won't let her out of my sights." Ryou said letting go of Sabrina but giving out a sad sigh as to not hold her any more.

"Alright then I'll be back in awhile." Bakura said opening the front door and stepping out to go the first place that Sabrina mentioned. As the door closed Ryou looked at Sabrina and could tell that she was hurting alittle knowing that she's not out there helping Bakura find here dearest friend.

"Don't worry Ms. Williams everything is going to be alright Bakura and I will find your friend and get her back safe and sound."

"Thank you Detective Ryou. Thank you." Sabrina said as she put her arms around him and gave him a hug until Ryou wrapped his own arms around her both loving the warmth coming off of there bodies. Soon after five minutes each let go as both of them looked into each other's eyes as hazel-green met brown.

"Ummmm…. how about we have some more tea while we wait for Bakura to come back?" Ryou suggested felling slightly nervous and uncomfortable about staring into her beautiful eyes any longer hoping he won't do anything soon that he'll regret.

"Huh…oh alright that will be fine."

"Alright then I better start the tea." Ryou said making his way to the kitchen until he heard Sabrina walking behind him.

"Do you want me to help you?" Sabrina asked in that sweet angelic voice of hers that would make Ryou or any man for that moment melt any second.

"No it's alright Ms. Williams you don't have to. You can just have a seat in the living room if you may."

"No, no Detective I insist… please." Sabrina said trying to reassure him to letting her help him. Ryou let out a deep sigh as he heard her voice. To him it was music to his ears.

"Alright I guess I could use a hand." Ryou said taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen to start the tea. As he grabbed her hand both Sabrina and Ryou blushed a light shade of red as they felt the surge of warmth shoot through their veins from the contact of their hands. After they both finished making the tea and a few crumpets to go with it they sat in the living room and started a good conversation while waiting for Bakura to come back.

"So Ms. Williams how long have you and Ms. Gardner been friends?" Ryou said sitting on the couch across from the one she was sitting on.

"Well me and Tea have been friends since we were at least five. We even lived in the same neighborhood while growing up." Sabrina said sipping her tea and then putting it back down on the tray.

"Really so you and Ms. Gardner were really close even at a young age? So did you and her go to the same school while growing up?"

"No. Not exactly you see I never really was able to go to school." Sabrina said looking a bit sad.

"Why not?"

"Well…when I turned seventeen my family couldn't afford to send me to school anymore. When Tea found out she felt so sorry for me that she ditched school and then we took a job at 'PHILIPS'."

"Wow…now that's a true friend. I know when I was six our parents died and they didn't leave us that much money to afford to send Bakura to school when he was eighteen because the money was barely enough to support us. But lucky I was able to go to school but….Bakura didn't get the chance."

"Wow that's must have been tough. I know that we've been working at Phillips ever since I couldn't go to school anymore."

"So tell me more about the place were you and Miss Gardner worked." Ryou said getting really interested about this little tale she was telling.

"Well I was a waitress there while Tea sang for them."

"Your friend sings?"

"Yeah she has the prettiest voice ever." Sabrina said felling a little better than she did a few minutes ago. " She has the voice of an angel Detective Ryou. I'm sure if you and Detective Bakura heard her you both will go crazy about how good she sounds." Since we were little she always sang at the fairs they had in town. Also she always told me that she wanted to be a professional singer one day and travel to all kinds of places and perform."

"Do you ever sing at the bar?"

"No, I did sing there once but I didn't like it very much. Plus I don't really sing as good as her. I mean they say I sing good but I don't really sing that good." Sabrina said as she took another sip of her tea. Ryou couldn't believe she said that she couldn't sing really well. I mean she sounds angelic when she talks…Ryou had to hear for himself.

"Could you possibly sing for me right now Ms. Williams?" Ryou said as he saw the look of shock on her face as she looked at him like he was crazy.

"W-W-What?" Sabrina said looking at Ryou shocked. She couldn't believe that this man was asking her to sing for him. "I-I-I don't sing all that well Detective Ryou."

"Let me be the judge of that." Ryou said giving her a smile of encouragement to go ahead and sing for him. He could see the hesitation in her pretty eyes but to his relief put on a beautiful smile and nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright I'll sing for you but don't say I told you." Sabrina said as she took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm yeah  
Oh oh ohh, ooh ooh

I can't let you go babe  
I don't think that I could (I never could)  
Cuz everytime I try to forget you  
I think about the sex is too good (yeah)  
The way you hold my body babe  
There's no other man that could  
And even if he tried to turn me on  
I don't think that he would, yeah

Can't no feet fill your shoe  
Ain't no other man can rock me like you do  
They can try to huff and puff and blow you down  
But when we make love baby, you mark your ground

Can't no ? wit' you  
Ain't no other man can rock me like you do  
They can try to huff and puff and blow you down  
But when we make love baby, you mark your ground."

As she was singing Ryou got lost in that beautiful angelic voice of hers. How could she say that she couldn't sing good. To him she sang perfectly good and wouldn't mind hearing her voice everyday.

"Everytime we argue babe  
I just wanna give up  
But when I see your face babe  
I just wanna make up  
Cuz there's no other man  
That be pleasing me  
And not only are you incredible  
Baby I'm in L-O-V-E, yeah

Can't no ? wit' you  
Ain't no other man can rock me like you do  
They can try to huff and puff and blow you down  
But when we make love baby, you mark your ground  
Can't no ? wit' you  
Ain't no other man can rock me like you do  
They can try to huff and puff and blow you down  
But when we make love baby, you mark your ground

I'm just so caught up on you  
I just don't know what to do  
I can't get enough of you  
I'm gon' spend my life with you  
Baby can't you feel it too  
The love between me and you  
Baby you gon' mark your ground  
Baby I won't turn you down

I'm just so caught up on you  
I just don't know what to do  
I can't get enough of you  
I'm gon' spend my life with you  
Baby can't you feel it too  
The love between me and you  
Baby you gon' mark your ground  
Baby I won't turn you down

Can't no ? wit' you  
Ain't no other man can rock me like you do  
They can try to huff and puff and blow you down  
But when we make love baby, you mark your ground  
Can't no ? wit' you  
Ain't no other man can rock me like you do  
They can try to huff and puff and blow you down  
But when we make love baby, you mark your ground."

As soon as Sabrina finished she looked at Ryou for any signs that would tell her that he liked her singing. Seeing no signs from him she asked him how good she sounded.

"Well Detective Ryou did you like it?" Sabrina asked as she saw the he was staring at her rather strangely. Ryou just couldn't believe how good she sounded. It sounded as though the angels were singing themselves.

"Oh wow Ms. Williams that was beautiful. You should sing more often." Ryou said with a smile making Sabrina blush.

"Why thank you Detective Ryou. I guess one day I'll try and sing at the bar where I work."

"So tell me why you didn't think you could sing? From what I just heard you sang really well to my ears."

"Well I guess I never really thought I could sing was all. Plus to tell you the truth I don't really like to sing." Sabrina said sitting back down and getting a sip of her tea.

"Well anyway tell me more about what happened after Tea quit. Did she work at some new bar or something?"

"Well after she quit her job at Phillips I was so sad to hear that she left her job to be somewhere else."

"What do you mean somewhere else?

"After my boss told me that she quit I heard from one of the customers there that they went to this bar on the other side of town that the girl who sings really well it was like the angels were singing themselves. Plus he said that the girl who sings there used to sing here."

"How do you know that it was your friend and not someone else?"

"I know it was her Detective Ryou. Besides Tea was the only singer at Phillips since we started working there."

"Then your friend must be there. As soon as Bakura gets back from looking at the other bars we will go to that bar."

"Thank you Detective Ryou." Sabrina said as her eyes started getting teary again. Ryou seeing this scooted closer to her to see what was wrong.

"Please tell me your not going to cry again? Cause I would hate to see someone like you cry so much." Ryou said wiping a single tear that started to slide down her cheek.

"No I'm crying because…sniffle I'm so happy that I'm going to get my friend back. It's been four months and I'm just glad that someone is helping me get her back safe and sound." Sabrina said as she leaped into Ryou's arms wrapping her arms around his waist crying her little heart out of pure happiness.

"Don't worry your friend will be all right Ms. Williams. As soon as Bakura gets back we'll go to that bar to look for her." Ryou then wrapped his arms around her. Holding her until his brother came back.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well how did you guys like it? You can already tell that Ryou and Sabrina will get together real soon. Anyway the song in this chapter was called 'Can't no man' sung by Tamia. See you soon and remember to R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

BlueMoon Goddess: I'm going to only say a few words today cause I don't fell all that good. I hope you enjoy this chapter and this chapter might be kind of short so don't get mad at me alright. Okay on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own Sabrina Williams.

It was still raining in the streets of London as Bakura made his way to the first place to find out about the wear abouts on Ms. Tea Gardner. And the first stop was 'Phillips Bar' where Tea used to work at. Bakura walked into the bar smelling the scent of cigarette smoke fill the air. He looked around the bar cautiously for any sign of Marik's henchmen that could be lurking around ready to harm him any second. He took a seat at the bar and asked for a beer.

"So what's a guy like you doing all the way down here?" One of the guys sitting next to Bakura asked.

"I'm looking for some information about a woman named Tea Gardner. Do you know her?" Bakura asked the guy sitting next to him.

"Yeah I remember her she was the bars singer. Man she had the voice an angel. Until one day she stopped coming, some even say that she quit. But that's all I know about her."

"Thank you very much." Bakura said to the guy next to him. He wasn't all that much help but at least he knew something. Bakura figured that if he wanted answers he needed to go to the guy running this bar.

"Listen do you know where I can find the owner of this bar?" Bakura asked the guy next to him.

"Yeah he's in the back. Just next door to where the bathrooms are you can't miss it."

"Thanks." Bakura said as he drank his drink and then paid the barkeep. He then made his way to the back to find the owner of the bar. As soon as he got to the back he recognized the managers office right away. Seeing that his name was on the door in gold letters. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Hearing no one he opened the door and went inside the small office seeing a chubby man in his late thirties behind his desk look up when Bakura entered the room.

"What the…who are you and what are you doing back here?" the manager said looking rather shocked that a man entered his office.

"I'm Detective Bakura. I'm here to ask you a few questions about a Ms. Tea Gardner." Bakura said as he walked toward the manager's desk.

"What about Tea? I haven't seen her in eight weeks after she quit." The manager said leaning back in his chair.

"Do you know why she quit?" Bakura said taking a seat in the chair facing the manager's desk.

" All I know is that she came into my office and told me that she couldn't work here anymore."

"You didn't answer my question. Do you know why she had to quit?"

"I don't know why she quit." The manager said getting a quite bit nervous.

"Oh but I bet you do." Bakura said getting up from the chair he was sitting in and leaned over to the manager's desk and gripped his shirt tightly pulling the manager toward himself giving him a dangerous but serious kind of glare.

"Now I'll ask you again, did she tell you why she had to quit?" Bakura said with his voice filled with a little bit of venom in it. He knew this guy knew why and he was holding out. So the only way he would get information out of him will be by force.

"Okay, okay, okay she told me that her boyfriend didn't want her working here anymore and that she would be working somewhere at some other bar." The manager said shaking in fear and hoping that this man won't hurt him.

'I see…so Marik made her quit her job and made her work where he could keep an eye out for her at all times.' Bakura thought to himself then turned back to the manager.

"I have one more question to ask you, then I'll let you go. Did she say the name of the bar that she would be working at?"

"S-S-She didn't tell me the name of the bar she was going to be working at. In fact even I asked her what the name of the bar she was going to working at and she wouldn't tell me." The manager said getting really scared now.

"Alright…thank you very much for the help sir." Bakura said as he released the manager and left out the door and slamming it.

"Alright…now that that's taken care of I just have to stop by one more place. Then I'll return back to Ryou and Ms. Williams." And with that he made his way out of the bar and on to his next location. About ten minutes later Bakura finally reached his location, he looked up to see a big flashing light that said DINER at the top and noticed that the N was blinking a couple of times. It was the exact diner that Ms. Williams and Ms. Gardner used to go to after work. As Bakura went into the diner he saw that there were only two other people in there. As he took a seat on a stool in front of counter he pondered about the information he got so far.

'It seems to me that Marik made her quit her job and made her work at another club where he could watch over her. But I still wonder…why would he make her quit her job instead of having one of his goons watch over her from the bar she used to work at?' Bakura thought to himself.

"Hey you." Said a voice talking to Bakura who made him snap out of his thoughts to see who was talking to him and was met by a guy wiping a cup with his apron. The guy had been trying to get Bakura's attention for ten seconds. The guy had purple eyes and had multiple colored hair that was black, red, and blonde and also came in spikes. He was also wearing an apron with some stains on it.

"Yes?" Bakura asked the guy behind the counter who was still wiping his glass.

"I've been trying to get your attention for ten seconds now…anyway what would you like to drink?"

"I don't need anything thank you. However I would like to speck to the owner of this place."

"You're looking at him, my name is Yami Mutou. What can I do for you sir?" Yami said looking at Bakura kind of cheery and waiting for an answer from him.

"I would like to ask you some questions about a Ms. Tea Gardner."

"Why are you a friend of Tea?"

"Her friend Ms. Sabrina Williams hasn't seen her in a while and she's very worried about her."

"Yeah Tea is in a bad way without Sabrina around. Those two were the most beautiful gals that ever lived. They came here all the time after they finished working at that bar down a few streets from here. Until Tea's guy Marik, he didn't like the idea of her hanging around Sabrina so much. The guy is one bad piece of jealousy."

"Do you see Tea come here anymore?"

"I know her friend Sabrina comes in here like she used to. But Tea barely comes here anymore. I mean she does still come in sometimes but she always has some goon with her. It's quite sad really." Yami said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Do you have any idea of where she could be right now?"

"I do know where Marik's gang live but I heard from one of my employers that he moved somewhere else."

"I see…thank you for you help." Bakura said getting up from the stool and heading to the door.

"However I do know where the bar Tea works at now is." Yami said causing Bakura to stop in his tracks.

"You do? Can you tell me where it is?" Bakura said walking back to the counter.

"I sure can, the bar is on 165 Pine St. It's called 'Johnny's Den' you can't miss it. But I do advise you be careful because Marik and his goons hang out there a lot."

"Thank you Yami I will remember that."

"Also when you get Tea out of there and away from that psycho, tell her that Yami says 'hey'."

"I'll be sure to tell her that Yami." Bakura said as he went out the door and left to head back to his brother and Ms. Williams.

As soon as Bakura got inside his house he saw that Ryou and Sabrina were sitting in the living room having tea and talking about their life as children and such.

"I'm back Ryou." Bakura said as he went into the living room and took a seat across from his brother and Sabrina.

"Did you get any information Bakura?" Ryou asked his brother before taking another sip of his tea.

"Yes I did brother. I went to the bar where she used to work at and the manager said that she quit because Marik didn't want her working there anymore."

"I knew that bastard was the reason why she's not working there anymore. Cause Tea would never quit at that place she loves it there." Sabrina said getting angry after finding out that Marik was responsibly for her friends leave.

"I also went to the place where you and Ms. Gardner usually hang out at Ms. Williams." Bakura said looking at Sabrina.

"Did you get any information there detective Bakura?"

"As a matter of fact I did. The owner of the diner Yami actually gave me some good information for finding your friend Ms. Williams."

"Thank goodness I'll be able to see my friend again real soon." Sabrina said smiling for the first time since she was over there.

" What information did he give you Bakura?" Ryou said looking at his brother.

"He told me that he did know where Marik's hideout was but unfortunately Marik moved somewhere else."

"Damnit!" Ryou swore silently to himself.

"I know, however he did tell me of the bar Tea is working at now. He said it was called 'Johnny's Den' that's located on 165 Pine St."

"Isn't that the bar where Marik and his goons hang out a lot?"

"Yes."

"It's all making sense now! Marik must've forced Tea to quit her job so she could work there."

"But Detective Ryou why would he make her work there I still don't understand." Sabrina said getting really confused.

"The reason why Marik made her work there is so he could keep an eye on her. My guess is that if she still worked at 'Philips' and she tried to leave him again he wouldn't be able to reach her in time to get her. But by working at 'Johnny's Den' he can keep a look out for her all the time. Plus his goons hang out there too so if he wasn't there his goons would look after her for him." Ryou said explaining the situation to Sabrina.

"I'm I right Bakura?" Ryou said taking his eyes off of Sabrina and looking at his brother.

"Exaltedly, by working there he can always keep his eyes own her so if she tried something he'll be there to catch her." Bakura said then standing up from the couch.

"Anyway were going to 'Johnny's Den' right now to see if you friend is there or not."

"Good idea Bakura Ms. Gardner has to be there now." Ryou said also standing up.

"Wait! you two promised me that when detective Bakura got back I can go with you two." Sabrina said standing up and looking between the two detectives.

"We know we said that and we will keep our word. But you must stay by me the whole time where they're Ms. Williams." Ryou said to the Sabrina seeing that she had a small smile on her face.

"Oh thank you, thank you detective Ryou!" Sabrina said as she threw her arms around Ryou's neck and hugged him tightly. She was just so overjoyed She could scream to the heavens above. She was finally going to see her best friend again. While she was hugging him Ryou was blushing a deep shade of red until she finally let go.

"I'm sorry it's just that I am so happy to see my friend again. It's been so long since I have seen her."

"It's okay to feel that, I'm just glad that you're happy Ms. Williams." Ryou said still blushing but this time a lighter red.

"Thank you detective Ryou I really needed that." Sabrina said blushing a light red also.

"Alright if you two are done getting mushy over each other we should get going." Bakura said already half way out of the door.

"Come on we can't keep my brother waiting." Ryou said taking her hand and leading her out of the house while both of them were blushing like crazy.

'I will finally get to see my friend again. Hang on Tea I'm coming to get you away from that creep.' Sabrina thought to herself as Ryou led her out of the house and on the way to 'Johnny's Den'.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well what did you think? Anyway I'll have the next chapter updated as soon as I can okay see you guys soon.


	5. Chapter 5

BlueMoon Goddess: Hi, I'm back with the next chapter to this excellent story. And I hope you guys think it's excellent too. Okay on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I do however own Sabrina Williams.

Tea was in her new dressing room getting ready for her next performance in ten minutes. She really missed 'Philips', she missed her old boss, and most important she missed her best friend.

"I can't believe he forced me to quit my job and work here, just so he could watch over me. And the worst part is that even if I try to leave and he's not here his goons would catch me." Tea said looking in the mirror while applying on her makeup. While putting it on, she saw how miserable she looked from the black eye Marik gave her last night. Marik beat her almost every night after the first attempt she tried to escape his clutches. She even tried to fight him back once but it only made it worse for her, cause she would just get hurt even more. She looked at the black eye and saw that it was healing pretty fast but to be on the save side encase someone said something about it she applied more makeup on.

"That will have to do." Tea said looking at the job she did. Just thing she heard the door open and to her horror saw Marik enter the room.

"Hello Tea how is my little sweetheart doing?" Marik said walking to Tea and leaning down to kiss her but she moved her head so he wouldn't kiss her.

"Don't touch me Marik." Tea said voice full of venom as she was looking at him through the mirror seeing that he was standing next to her. That handsome face used to always make her melt and think of how lucky she was to have a great gentlemen like him. Now that face made her sick to her stomach and wish that she never met him in the first place. That she could undo the wrong that she had done.

"Feisty today are we."

"Why did you do it? Why in the hell would you make me quit my job and leave my best friend?" Tea said to Marik getting angry just by him standing next to her and making her pour out all her anger out on him.

"Why else…so I could have you by side all the time. Plus I knew that you would try to do something stupid like leave me again and I couldn't take that. No, I just couldn't take that my girlfriend was going to leave me." Marik said pretending to say it in a sad tone.

" You mean ex-girlfriend Marik. As far as I'm concerned I already said we were through when I tried to leave you the first time and the only thing you do to me is rape me, and beat the shit out of me so I don't understand why you just don't find some other woman to fuck with and let me go." Tea said angrily while standing up in her blue silk robe and making her way toward her clothes that was hanging up on a rack in the corner.

"Oh but that's when your wrong my dear." Marik said walking to Tea and wrapping his arms around her from behind holding her tightly so Tea couldn't get out of his grip.

"You are right you know I could just kill you and just find some other woman to fulfill my sexual desires for me. But I didn't kill now did I? I kept you alive because I actually love you Tea." Marik said taking his fingers and moving them gently up and down on her arm.

"Well I don't love you, In fact I wish I never met you at 'Philips' and dated you." Tea spat venomously at Marik and tried to get out of his grip. Marik chuckled a little to himself and released Tea and then cupped her chin in his hands before she could get away.

"I know you have to perform in a few minutes so I'm going to let you go. But before I let you perform I need to tell you that I'm going to take care of some business and I will be missing your performance." Marik said holding Tea's chin firmly so she couldn't move her head.

"Why should I give a fuck where you go you sadistic bastard?" Tea said giving Marik an angry glare. That little remark earned her a big slap to the face knocking her to the ground. While she was on the floor she was holding her left now red cheek.

"You listen to me Tea and you listen good. Don't you ever talk to me like that again and I mean it." Marik said voice full of venom as he gave her an icy cold glare.

"Your not the boss of me you…you…criminal!" Tea said trying to get up from the floor when she was hit with another slap to the face from Marik putting her on the floor again and holding her cheek.

Marik kneeled down to her level and grabbed her by the hair forcing her to look at him dead in the eye. He could tell by looking at her she was scared out of her mind; she had every right to anyway he could easily kill her right here and now but he held himself back.

"Listen carefully Tea, I am the boss of you, I am your superior, I am your master, I practically own you."

You…don't …own me." Tea said trying to get her hair out of his hands. But trying to do that Marik held his grip on her hair even tighter making her wince in pain.

"Oh that's where your wrong my dear. You see when I took your virginity that night you already belonged to me." Marik said giving her a wicked smile that made Tea shiver in fright.

"You mean…Oh no." Tea said in horror as she figured out what Marik was saying.

"Oh yes, when I broke your barrier and took your virginity you admittedly became mine. And once you're mine, your mine for life my dear." Marik released Tea by the hair and stood up. Tea stood up also feeling very afraid of Marik right now while a few minutes ago she was angry at him. I mean she still was angry at him but couldn't show it now, not after he just hit her twice.

"Now like I said before, I am going to be gone during your performance in a few minutes to take care of some business so I will see you later." Marik said heading toward the door but stopped in his tracks standing beside Tea leaning down to kiss her but Tea moved her head back so he wouldn't touch her. So, he gripped her hair again harder this time so she wouldn't move her head back.

"Come now my dear." Marik said using one hand to hold her hair in a tight grip while he took the other one and grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. "Be a good girl and let me kiss you before I leave." Marik then leaned down and kissed Tea on the lips rather harshly. He let go of her lips in ten seconds and then looked into her eyes as he saw sadness, anger, and fear in them. Marik released her and this time leaned down to whisper in her ear in a cold, heartless tone.

"And just to make sure you don't runaway, I'm letting two of my men watch over you. So don't even think about leaving because if I find out that your gone when I get back here or the apartment I'm going to track you down and hurt you, and I mean it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes Marik." Tea said her voice sounding a little shaky. Marik released the grip he had on her hair and looked into her eyes before speaking.

"Like I said before Tea, don't leave because if you do I will hurt you really bad and I mean really bad." He then left her and headed out the door. Marik went out of Tea's dressing room and went to two guys sitting near the counter of the bar.

"Hey Marik what's up?" The guy sitting near the bar said to Marik who was standing right behind him.

"I am going to go take care of some business and I need you and James to watch over Tea until I get back."

"Do you want me to come with you instead boss?"

"No that's alright, I already have two other people coming with me. Make sure she doesn't leave your sight." Marik said coldly.

"Don't worry Marik I won't let her out of my sights. I will tell as many as our goons as possible to look after her." The guy said taking a gulp out of his beer.

"Yeah, don't worry boss you can count on me too. I'll make sure she stays in my sight until you get back." The other guy said taking a gulp out of his beer also.

"That's good. Because if I find out that she's gone both of you are going to get it."

"Don't worry brother she won't be escaping this place without us catching her first. Come on I'm your brother for goodness sakes, have I ever did you wrong before."

"No you haven't brother. But you better not start now Malik. Cause if I come back here and she's gone I'll kill you both. Is that clear."

"Yes Marik." Malik and the guy said in unison. Marik left and headed toward the entrance of the bar with two other of his goons followed him.

After about five seconds when Marik left her dressing room Tea broke down and let the tears she had been holding in front of Marik roll down her eyes.

"I can't take it anymore…I just can't!" She cried out into hands and shaking and coughing for crying so hard. She quickly wiped the tears away when she heard a knock on the door. Fearing that was Marik to tell her something else or worse…beat her again.

She quickly got off from the floor and called to the person on the other side.

"Come in." Tea said as the door opened to a woman who looked like she was in her twenties.

"Ms. Gardner your own in three minutes so you better hurry up." The lady said to Tea who was still wearing her blue silk robe. Tea looked down herself and noticed that she was still wearing her robe and felt kind of dumb. She must not of changed when Marik came in.

"Sorry about that Tracy, I guess I was putting my makeup on and lost track of time."

"Well anyway your own in a few minutes so you better get dressed." The lady said then closed the door behind her leaving Tea standing there.

'Well I might as well get ready. Besides after this I'll only have one more shows and then I can go home…no I'll to my prison.' Tea thought sadly to herself as she got dressed and went out of her dressing room and on stage.

Tea got on stage wearing a short red sparkling dress that came to her feet and had a big split in it that went to her left thigh. She was wearing red lipstick with red eye shadow, and was also wearing red high-heeled shoes that had straps around her ankle. She got in place on stage and waited for the curtains to pull back. When they pulled back she saw that Marik wasn't in the crowd and figured that he already left and she was feeling happy that she was able to get at least a little bit of freedom. Tea started to sing when the musicians started to play their instruments.

"I've been bitten by the bug and I am coming down with oh  
Something that can't be cured  
There aint a doctor in this town who is more qualified than you  
Yeah to be so adored

So tell me what do you prescribe for these symptoms  
A heart beating faster and work is a disaster  
I'm lovesick when you're not around  
Check me over  
When strong hands and healing  
I'm dancing on the ceiling

Fever sure has got me good  
What you do when fever takes hold  
I can't help but need this drug  
Don't you feel the fever like I do  
Feel the fever

I am ready for the news so tell me straight  
Hey doctor just what do you diagnose  
There aint a surgeon like you any place in all the world  
So now, shall I remove my clothes

So tell me what do you advise for these symptoms  
A heart beating faster and work is a disaster  
I'm lovesick when you're not around  
Check me over  
When strong hands and healing  
I'm dancing on the ceiling

Fever sure has got me good  
What you do when fever takes hold  
I can't help but need this drug  
Don't you feel the fever like I do

Fever sure has got me good  
What you do when fever takes hold  
I can't help but need this drug  
Don't you feel the fever like I do

Fever

Ah ah ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah ah

Fever

Ah ah ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah ah

Fever

So tell me what do you prescribe for these symptoms  
A heart beating faster and work is a disaster  
I'm lovesick when you're not around  
Check me over  
When strong hands and healing  
I'm dancing on the ceiling

Fever sure has got me good  
What you do when fever takes hold  
I can't help but need this drug  
Don't you feel the fever like I do

Fever

Fever

I can't help but need this drug

Don't you feel the fever like I do

Feel the fever."

Once she finished her song the whole bar was hollering about whistling about how good she sounded. Tea got of the stage and headed to her dressing room to get ready for her next performance.

"Well we finally made it, 'Johnny's Den'." Bakura said as he, Ryou and Sabrina stood at the bar where Tea is working in now.

"I'm finally going to see my friend again. I'm so happy." Sabrina said as she wiped a single tear that rolled down her eye. "Well let's go in and see if she's here." Sabrina was about to go in when Ryou pulled her back against him stopping her before she reached the door.

"Why did you pull me back detective Ryou? I was already about to go through the door." Sabrina said getting a little angry that Ryou pulled her back. She hasn't seen her friend in weeks and she wanted to see her right now.

"Ms. Williams it's very dangerous in there and you could get hurt. Plus Marik's goons could take advantage of how beautiful you look and try to harm you or something." Ryou said to Sabrina seeing her face loosen down a little bit.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Sabrina said quite shocked and blushed a little shade of pink. Ryou realising what he just said blushed a deeper shade than Sabrina.

"Well…ummm…yes…I…do…I mean…you are a very beautiful woman." He stuttered rubbing the back of his head with his other hand.

"Anyway my brother Ryou is right about you getting harmed, and Marik's goons could do you some harm." Bakura said and also getting kind of tired of how his brother keeps giving this woman these damn compliments.

"Yes, so you better stay close to me at all times Ms. Williams." Ryou said holding her a little bit closer to him. All the while Ryou and Sabrina were blushing like mad being so close like this.

"Alright detective Ryou I promise to stay close to you at all times."

"Alright you two, if were done let's please go in and find your friend." Bakura said as he made his way through the doors to the bar with his brother and Sabrina following in suit.

When they got in they saw that it was packed with all kinds of people in it. There was a large chandler up on the ceiling. The tables had table clothes on it with a jar with a candle in it in the center. Anyway the place was really good, it was the like the bar only rich people and criminals go too. Bakura looked around the bar looking all over to see if Marik was around.

"Alright Ms. Williams stay close to me and don't make eye contact with anyone. For all we know some of these men could be working for Marik." Ryou said as he held onto Sabrina tighter and followed his brother to a table.

"Do you spot Marik yet Bakura?" Ryou asked taking a seat next to his brother and Sabrina sitting beside him on his right.

"No I don't see him yet, but I bet he's around here somewhere." Bakura said looking around the bar cautiously.

"I don't see Tea around here either. Maybe they're both not here." Sabrina said looking for her friend who could be anywhere in this place.

"Don't worry Ms. Williams we'll find her." Ryou said reassuringly. Just then a woman who was wearing a sleeveless shirt, and a long skirt with and apron that goes on your waist instead of covering your chest. She had red hair and had a small mole on the left side of her face.

"So what can I get for you three?" The woman asked Bakura, Ryou, and Sabrina.

"Well I'll have a glass of…" Sabrina said but was cut of when Bakura said something before her.

"Three beers. One light and two regular."

"Alright I'll be right back." The waitress said as she started to walk away.

"Oh and by the way." Bakura said making her stop in her tracks to look at him. "We just came from the other side town and were looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him he goes by the name of Marik Ishtar." That name made the woman gasp in surprise and a little bit of terror as the whole bar turned to look at Bakura once they heard him say Marik's name and also gasp in terror and surprise.

"I-I-I…ummm…never heard of him." The lady said as she walked away to get their drinks.

"She knows who he is. We are defiantly in the right place." Bakura said smirking to himself.

"How can you tell detective Bakura?"

"By the way she just gasped all of a sudden when I mentioned his name. And the way the whole bar just looked at us like we were crazy by saying his name." Bakura said to Sabrina who wasn't confused anymore. Bakura took his eyes off of her and looked toward the bar where he saw that the woman who waited on them was whispering something to the barkeep. Then he saw that the barkeep took out a small bottle from his inside pocket and opened it pouring some kind of liquid into the beers that made it sizzle a bit.

A few minutes later the lady who was waiting on them came back with their drinks.

"Here you guys are." She said putting the drinks down on the table.

"How much is it?" Ryou asked about to take some money out of his coat pocket.

"Oh no that's alright it's on the house." The lady said then walked away.

"That was very generous of her." Sabrina said getting her glass of beer and was about to drink it until Bakura stopped her from drinking it.

"I would not drink that if I were you Ms. Williams." Bakura said before taking his glass of beer and putting his finger in to get a little drop of it.

"Why not detective Bakura?"

"These drinks have been drugged, if you drink it will knock you out like a light."

"Really are you sure detective?"

"Oh he's right, these drinks have definitely been drugged." Ryou said tasting a little bit of his beer also.

"Why would they want to drug us?" Sabrina said.

"Marik must have knew we were coming and asked the bartenders to drug our drinks." Ryou said.

"No I think that bartender would have gotten Marik and told him that we were here."

"But if they tried to drug us and instead didn't get Marik that means that."

"It means that Marik's not here." Bakura said cutting his brother off before finishing his sentence.

"Well at least he's not here detective's. Now we can just find Tea and get her out off this hellhole." Sabrina said.

"Well just because Marik left doesn't mean that he's coming back. Plus he probably has his goons keeping an eye out for her until Marik comes back." Bakura said to Sabrina looking kind of disappointed. A few minutes later all the guys in the bar were hooting and hollering and rushing toward the stage to the front row.

"What the fuck is up with these guys?" Bakura said to himself. "Hey you, do you know what's going on?" He asked a guy sitting a table right next to him.

"The performance is about to start, that's why these guys are acting crazy. Nobody ever wants to miss out on her good singing." The guy said to Bakura before spraying some cologne on him.

"And who may I ask is this girl who's performing?"

"Tea Gardner. She's been here for al least eight weeks and she's already a big hit to this bar." The guy said getting closer to the stage.

"Did he just say Tea Gardner?" Sabrina said feeling overjoyed that she started to feel her eyes water.

"He did, that means Ms. Gardner is really here. Is her voice is as good as yours Ms. Williams?" Ryou said turning to Sabrina who blushed slightly from his compliment.

"Her voice is so much better than mine detective Ryou. In fact hear her for yourself when she comes out."

"She must be good if the people in this bar like her so much." Bakura said taking his eyes to the stage. When the curtains were drawn back he saw her and let his jaw drop open. She was absolutely beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

'She's more beautiful up close from what Ms. Williams was telling me.' Bakura thought to himself as he stared at the goddess that stepped on that stage in that beautiful sliver dress that went up to her thigh, and wearing sliver high-heeled shoes to go with the attire.

Tea started to sing as soon as the musicians started to play their instruments.

"I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby.

I'm feelin sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe."

As Tea was looking out into the crowd she almost stopped her song in surprise and gasped at who she saw. Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her or something, but it looked like Sabrina was in the audience. She squinted her eyes a bit to see if it was really her and not some illusion, but it wasn't an illusion it was really her best friend who she hasn't seen in eight weeks. She noticed that there were two other gentlemen sitting next to her. She looked at them a bit closer and realized who they were. They were Bakura and Ryou the two greatest detectives in all of London, and Marik's worst enemies. He told her about them and she heard a lot about them in the newspapers but she never actually seen them until now.

"Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor boy  
You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I might just take you home with me

Baby the minute i feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe."

As she was singing she got off from the stage and went to the table where her best friend and the two detectives were sitting at. She went in front of Bakura and sat in his lap and started moving a little bit making Bakura nervous but at the same time turned on by her actions and the way she was singing.

"Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party."

Tea moved off of Bakura's lap and crawled up on the table until she was facing Bakura. She moved in closer and grabbed his tie and pulled it closer to her making him move closer to her also. Bakura was sweating so much from the heat his was feeling toward this woman. I mean… god she was even more beautiful up close to his eye level. And she sang beautifully too that would make any man melt from this lovely voice. To Tea Bakura seemed more handsome up close from what she saw from the newspaper and from how Marik described him. Yes he was even better looking then Marik, in fact she wouldn't mind dating this fellow instead of Marik. At least he'll probably treat her like a queen then some low life whore like Marik's treating her.

"I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party."

Tea moved closer to Bakura like he was going to kiss him until she released the grip she had on his tie and let it slip out of her hands slowly until she got up from the table and walked back toward the stage leaving Bakura shocked and horny in a little bit of sweat that you can easily see from the candle light on the table.

"Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party."

As soon as she finished her performance and the curtains closed the bar was going crazy from her performance. They were clapping, howling like dogs, and some were whistling from her performance.

"I told you that she was a great singer." Sabrina said smiling proudly to herself.

"Yes she was a great singer, wasn't she Bakura? Bakura are you okay?" Ryou asked Bakura who was sweating a little bit and had a look of shock and excitement on his face from Tea's little performance.

"Huh…Oh I-I'm fine Ryou, and yes I must say Ms. Gardner is a great singer." Bakura said wiping the sweat of from his forehead. When he turned his head around to look at the people sitting at the bar he saw a familiar person with blonde hair and violet eyes. No it wasn't Marik, it was his brother Malik, sitting at the bar drinking a mug of beer.

"Ryou look who is sitting at the bar." Bakura said pointing toward the bar. Ryou turned around and gasped at who he saw.

"Is that Malik?"

"It sure is, Marik must have told him to watch over Tea while he was gone." Bakura said standing up. "Well come on let's go."

"Go where Bakura?" Ryou asked standing up along with Sabrina.

"Where do you think were going were going to see Ms. Gardner."

"You mean it, we can really see my friend." Sabrina said with hope in her beautiful eyes.

"Of course I mean it. Besides the hole point of coming here was to see your friend." Bakura said giving her a genuine smile.

"But Bakura, how are we going to see here with all these goons over the place. Plus Malik is here and he could tell Marik that were here?"

"That's easy dear brother, we'll sneak in the back without Malik knowing and then we could get Ms. Gardner out of here through the back."

"You think that there will be a way to get her out of here?"

"Of course there will be. But we must keep quiet though, now come on we have to go find out where her dressing room is." Bakura said leading the way as Ryou and Sabrina followed him to the back of the bar. As soon as they reached the back of the bar they looked for Tea's dressing room. They finally found it after ten seconds of looking when they saw Tea's name in the door in gold letters.

"I think I'll go in first then you two come after me alright." Bakura said to his brother and Sabrina who both nodded their heads. Bakura knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"W-W-Who is it?" Tea said in a frightened kind of voice.

"I'm Detective Bakura and I'll like to ask you some questions."

"…….You may come in." Tea said back to him in a calmer voice. Bakura stepped into her dressing room and saw that she was in a long blue silk robe sitting in front of her mirror cleaning up her makeup.

"What do you want to ask me?" Tea said to Bakura looking through her mirror.

"I'll like to ask you a lot of questions but first I would like to show you someone who has been worried about you."

"And who might that be?" Tea said to Bakura getting pretty confused until he saw him step aside and let someone in the doorway. Tea gasped in shock in the mirror at the person she saw. She quickly turned around and looked at the person in shock to see there.

"Sabrina…is that really you?" Tea said standing up from her seat and staring at her best friend wide eyed.

"It's me Tea…it's really me." Sabrina said as she ran toward her friend and embraced her for the first time she last saw her. Both girls started to cry for joy at seeing each other again in eight weeks. They've been so lost with out the other and now they were together again. After about ten minutes of embracing they let each other go and stopped there crying and only let out little sobs.

"Tea…sniffle I have missed you so much I was wondering if you were okay or not."

"Sabrina I am so sorry…sniffle ….you were right about Marik, I should have never dated him."

"It's okay because it doesn't really matter anymore. The only thing that matters now is that we can be best friends again and live like we used to." Sabrina said wiping her tears away.

"Yes I'm happy for that…except."

"Except what Tea?"

"It's that…I can't leave."

"What?" Sabrina asked shocked to hear her friend say that.

"I can't…if I leave he'll come after me and kill me. Plus Marik asked his best goons to watch out for me until Marik gets back." Tea said as she started to cry again, but of sadness this time.

"Don't worry Ms. Gardner we will get you out of here without those goons knowing." Bakura said stepping forward and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Really? Y-Y-Your going to get me out of here?" Tea said looking at Bakura with a little bit of hope in her eyes.

"Yes I promise I'll get you out if here." Bakura said before wiping a tear from her face.

"Is there a way to get out of this bar from here?" Bakura said letting go of Tea and looking around her room for a way out.

"There is a door that leads to the an alley way back here."

"Alright let's go then." Bakura said as he led them out of Tea's dressing room and out the door. He looked around trying to find the door Tea was talking about.

"Where exactly is this door Tea?" Sabrina said trying to find the way out herself.

"It's the door on the left side in the corner in the back." Tea pointed in the direction the door is.

"Well come on, let's go before someone comes back here and catches us." Ryou said making his way to the door along with everybody else.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere with her." A voice said making them stop in their tracks and gasp in shock to see who was standing there.

BlueMoon Goddess: HAHA! Left you guys with a cliffhanger, but who was the person who caught them escaping with Tea? And oh my gosh I write so damn much, this chapter is like 15 pages long. Also the songs were Fever by Kylie Minogue and Naughty Girl by Beyonce Knowles. Well until next time and remember to R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello everybody I'm here with the next chapter for you guys to this every so exciting story. Sorry it took me awhile to update but I had so many tests to study for and plus I don't have internet at home so it took me some time to write out this chapter. Any way enjoy and happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I do though own Sabrina Williams.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere with her." A voice said making them stop in their tracks and gasp in shock to see who was standing there.

"Oh my god no." Tea said in horror and surprise to the person who was standing in front of her.

"Oh yes, and where do you think your going Tea?" The person said smirking at Tea.

"What do you think Malik she's coming with us to get away from that maniac you call your brother you son of a bitch. So if you don't mind getting the hell out of our way so we can leave." Sabrina said with confidence in her voice. Even though she knew what this person could do to her she still wasn't going to let some asshole stop her from getting her friend out of this place and away from these people.

"You little bitch, the last time someone let alone a female talked to me like that the police never found their body. But then again she was very pretty like you and I did have a little fun with her before I killed her if you know what I mean." Malik said giving Sabrina a smirk that had her hiding behind Ryou.

"Don't you touch her Malik!" Ryou said holding on to Sabrina as she was hiding behind his back. Ryou was so surprised with himself. In all his life as a detective he has never talked back to someone like this before. Let alone protect someone like this.

"Wow Ryou I'm very surprised of yourself." Bakura said to Ryou with a smirk of his own. His brother never acted like this before until now. He must really care for Sabrina to do something like this.

"Ummm…thanks Bakura." Ryou said blushing a little bit, pink showing on his cheeks.

"Ahem!" Malik said clearing his throat, which got everyone's attention again.

"If your done with all this bullshit I would advice you to leave here before I get violent."

"We'll be leaving alright Malik, and were taking Ms. Gardner with us." Bakura said pulling Tea behind him.

"Really now?" Malik said as he snapped his fingers and two goons showed up beside Malik. One goon on his left and the other was on his right. "If that's the case then I am going to have to take her by force. Mike, Louie get them." Malik commanded the goons as they made their way to Bakura, Ryou, Tea, and Sabrina.

"Ryou, take Ms. Gardner and Ms. Williams out if here and to safety." Bakura said to Ryou.

"But what about you?"

"I'll fight these guys off and catch up with you later. Now hurry up and get those two ladies out off here."

"But Bakura you can't possible take these goons on by yourself your outnumbered." Ryou said feeling worried that his brother was going to get seriously hurt from these goons. Sure his brother fought off plenty of goons before but this time it was two against one, plus they were twice his size, there was no way Bakura could win.

"Bakura.."

"Ryou just get them the fuck out of here, don't worry I'll be fine." Bakura said turning his head toward Ryou, trying to per sway him to go on.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, now go I'll catch up with you as soon as I finish beating the shit out of these two."

"Alright, come on Ms. Gardner and Ms. Williams let's go." Ryou said leading the two toward the back door and outside to safety away from the bar.

"Detective Ryou are you sure that your brother can handle those goons?" Tea asked a little bit of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Ms. Gardner, my brother dealt with fighting all his life I'm sure he can handle two goons."

Back to where Bakura was, the goons were moving slowing in on him.

"Hehe, come and get me." Bakura said with a smirk as the two goons came at him. The first goon tried to land a punch on Bakura but he dodged it and kicked him in the back making him hit the wall really hard knocking over a few brooms and mops. The second goon came at Bakura with a pocketknife in his hand trying to stab him in the stomach. Seeing this Bakura grabbed the goon's hand holding the knife and took it from him and stabbed him with it in the stomach as the goon dropped to the floor holding his stomach, blood seeping out from his hands and onto the floor making a medium sized bloody puddle.

"Well do you want a go Malik? Seeing how your goons are out?" Bakura smirked at Malik and at the job he did to those two goons.

"Why you bastard!" Malik shouted as he pulled out a pocketknife from his inside jacket and charged at Bakura.

"If that other goon couldn't stab me what makes you so sure you can." Bakura said as he grabbed the knife like he did the other goon. However what Bakura didn't know was that Malik used his other hand to grab his gun from his inside jacket on the other side and fire it at Bakura. Luckily Bakura saw Malik fire the gun and moved his body alittle bit out of the way. But a little bit wasn't good enough as the bullet hit him in his right arm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Bakura screamed as he grabbed his arm and moved back away from Malik. Malik took the opportunity and punched him in the face knocking him back a few feet.

"Hehehehe." Malik chuckled evilly to himself as he held the gun pointing it toward Bakuras face.

"Well Detective Bakura…any last words before I blow your motherfucking brains out." Malik said as he smirked at Balura's angry face. Bakura was in some deep shit now, never in his job as a detective has he ever gotten injured this badly. Sure maybe a little punch to the face but never has he gotten shot before.

"As a mater of fact I do have some last words I would like to say." Bakura said smirking at Malik who was looking quite confused.

"Enough Bakura just say your last words and I will have the pleasure of blowing your head off." Malik said getting angry at Bakura for confusing him and messing up his head.

"My last words are…knock out."

"Knock out?" Malik asked confused.

"Knock out as in I'm about to knock your ass out." Bakura said as he dashed for Malik. Malik started firing at Bakura but he dodged every bullet Malik shot. Bakura was now in reach of Malik as he landed a hard punch to his face knocking him to the floor making him go unconscious.

"That's what I mean by knock out." Bakura said walking away, but then winced when he remembered his wounded arm.

'Almost forgot about that shot to the arm until now. No matter it's only a little wound, it can be dealt with. I better get back to Ryou better he gets worried.' He thought to himself as he made his way out of the back door and out to the streets to find his brother and the two ladies.

Meanwhile a few blocks from the bar Ryou, Sabrina, and Tea were waiting for Bakura to come.

"Detective Ryou I am very worried about detective Bakura." Tea said to Ryou. It's been at least fifteen minutes and he still hasn't come out of the bar yet, and she was getting pretty worried about him.

"Yes detective Ryou your brother has been in there for quite some time now." Sabrina said also getting pretty worried.

"Don't worry ladies I am sure my brother is alright." Ryou said trying to convince these two ladies that his brother was okay.

"But it's been fifteen minutes and he isn't back yet. What if he got hurt really badly while fighting those goons?" Tea said worry over whelming in her voice.

"Ms. Gardner I'm sure Bakura is alright. In fact I bet he will be here any minute now." Ryou said trying to make Tea feel a little bit better. But deep down Ryou was trying to convince himself that Bakura was okay. Even though he knew that Bakura could take care of himself he was still worried about him. Then Ryou saw someone coming in the distance. Squinting his eyes he smiled in relief when he recognized the person coming toward them.

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled happily as he, Tea, and Sabrina ran over to Bakura.

"Hey brother, glad you three made it out safely." Bakura said to his brother and the two ladies.

"Were just relieved that your…OH MY GOD! Detective Bakura what happened to your arm!" Tea said shocked and a little bit scared that Bakura was hurt. She didn't realize it until she actually paid attention to him holding his arm and saw the blood on his hand dripping down to his sleeve and onto the ground.

"Bakura what happened to your arm?" Ryou said also just noticing his brother's wounded arm.

"Look it's nothing alright, Malik just shot at me while I was fighting him."

"We better get back to the house and patch that arm of yours." Ryou said to his brother.

"Ryou my arm is fine I don't need any help."

"But detective Bakura your hurt pretty badly and you need help." Tea said trying to get him to get his arm treated.

"I am fine alright I don't need any help with my arm. In fact it's feeling a little bit better now." Bakura said as he began walking but winced loudly when he tried to move his arm.

"See your not alright, you can't even move it. Why don't I just help you bandage it up to make it feel better?" Tea suggested.

"Ms. Gardner I'm fine, besides I don't really need your help." Bakura said to Tea.

"Detective Bakura, Tea is right you should just let her help you patch that wound." Sabrina said also a little bit worried.

"Listen you three I don't need any…"

"Bakura just let Ms. Gardner heal that arm! Besides you can't just walk around with a injured arm." Ryou said cutting off Bakura. Ryou was getting pretty angry at his brother. Why won't he just let someone bandage that arm of his and not be such a jackass?

"Please detective Bakura, let me at least bandage it up for you. Tea pleaded Bakura worriedly. Bakura looked at Tea's worried face and saw the worry in her eyes. She was really worried about him. Bakura looked at Tea one more time before giving a deep heavy sigh in defeat.

"Fine." Bakura said not looking at Tea. Tea in turned smiled at him for letting him heal his wounded arm.

"Alright let's get away from here." Bakura said leading the way back to his and Ryou's house. As they started walking Tea looked back at the bar one last time in anger and in disgust.

'Finally I'm free from your sick ass and from your grasp you bastard!' Tea thought to herself before she started walking away to catch up with the others.

Twenty minutes later back at the bar, Malik finally woke up from unconsciousness.

"Uugghh." Malik groaned as he woke up rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell happened?" He said trying to figure out what went down a few minutes ago. Now he remembered what happened, Bakura and Ryou came in and took Tea, then Bakura knocked him out…Wait! If Bakura took Tea that would mean….uh-oh.

"Marik is going to kill me once he finds out that Tea is gone." Malik said out loud. His brother was going to be so pissed once he finds out that Tea left…no not left… taken away with Bakura and Ryou. Malik knew his brother was defiantly doing to kill him and make sure that his body was never found. He just has to figure out what to do before he finds out.

BlueMoon Goddess: WOAH! That was some chapter! Tea finally got away from Marik, but what will he do when he discovers that she's gone? I know one thing though Malik is sure going to get one hell of a beating. So tune in to the next chapter when Marik finds out that Tea's missing. Hugs and kisses and please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

BlueMoon Goddess: BlueMoon Goddess here and I'm back with a new chapter. Last chapter Tea was rescued by our two adoring detectives, so what will happen when Marik finds out? Well you gotta read the chapter to find out, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Sabrina Williams.

"So do we have a deal with the arrangements we set up? Because if not I can take my business else where."

"There's no need for that Marik, of course the deal is fine. We should have the stuff you need in about two to five months." The guy said to Marik sitting in his big lounge chair behind his desk. Marik left the bar early so he didn't see Tea's performance. Instead he went to discuss some business with a few people he knew.

"I am afraid I'm going to need them earlier than two to five months Seto. You see a certain someone I know is coming into town and I need to pay them a little visit." Marik said to Seto. Seto Kaiba was one of the best guys out there in the criminal world who can get anything a criminal needs. Guns, knifes, you name it and he can get it for you. In fact Seto was a long time friend of Marik's and got stuff for him really cheap.

"Well how early do you need the stuff?" Seto asked Marik.

"I need them in about two to four weeks."

"TWO TO FOUR WEEKS!" Seto yelled in surprise from the response. "I am sorry Marik but that I cannot do. Even though you're my friend I can't have that shipment in that early."

"Really now…. Seto you know the last time someone didn't have what I needed by a certain time ended up getting killed." Marik said as he snapped his fingers and two goons stood up beside him on each side.

"Now I am sure you don't want that to happen to you now do you?" Marik said to a little scared looking Seto as he saw Marik's goons cracking their knuckles waiting for Mairk to give the word so they can beat Kaiba to a bloody pulp.

"So now can you get the stuff in earlier Seto or am I going to have to kill your ass right here and now?" Marik said smirking at Seto.

"No, no not at all Marik, don't worry I will have those shipments in two to four weeks." Seto said nervously to Marik as he wiped a few beads of sweat off of his forehead. There were already some people trying to kill him and he surely didn't want to die in the hands of Marik. For all he knew he's body would have never been found.

"That's good because I know you don't want to see me angry. Anyway I will come back in two to four weeks to pick them up. Good day Seto Kaiba." Marik said as he began to walk out of Seto's office door.

"Wait, before you go Marik I would like to ask you something." Seto said stopping Marik before he left his office.

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering how your girlfriend was. And if she was as good from what you have been telling me." Seto said smirking a bit.

"Oh believe me she's good, once you dominant her she's all good. Except the little bitch kept trying to runaway from me once she found out who I was." Marik said as his smirk went away into an angry find of frown.

"But don't worry I keep the girl in her place. Just a little smack here and now and she's an obedient girl." He said as his smirk came back on his face.

"Well it seems that you got her under control."

"Of course I do, because she knows that if she leaves I will find her and beat her ass down. In fact I better get back to her because I could use some physical release if you know what I mean.

"Hehehe, well I won't keep you long Marik. You can go ahead and have some fun with her." Seto said as he got back to what he was doing earlier before Marik came into his office.

"Oh don't worry I will be having some fun." Marik said as he and his goons left Seto's office. Marik stopped by at the bar as soon as he finished his business. He walked into the bar and the first thing he did was head to the back to Tea's dressing room ignoring the hello's he got on the way. Marik opened the door to her dressing room and to his surprise didn't see her there.

"Tea?" Marik called out inside the dressing room. "Tea you better get your ass out here or I'll get very mad!" Marik yelled getting no response from her what so ever. Now Marik was getting really mad. He specifically told her not to try to run away from him or he would track her down and beat her to a fucking bloody pulp. Thinking rationally Marik decides to go talk to his brother to see where she was. After all he did tell him to look after her while he was gone. So Marik went back to the bar to find his brother.

Sitting near the counter of the bar Malik and one of the goons was wandering what they were going to do. They both knew that Marik as going to kill them once he found out that Tea was taken away, by Bakura and Ryou no less.

"Malik what the hell are we going to do if the boss finds out that Tea is gone?" The goon said scared out of his mind. He knew Marik would kill him, and right now he didn't want an early death.

"I know, I know…look if we just find her before Marik get's back we should be safe." Malik said also sounding worried himself.

"Hello Malik." Marik said making Malik and the goon next to him turn around in horror.

"Have you seen Tea? She wasn't in her dressing room when I went back there."

"Ummmm….well she's…ummm." Malik said nervously looking at the goon."

"What's wrong?" Marik said with an unhappy frown on his face.

"Well ummmmm…you see boss…ummm." The goon stuttered nervously also.

"Where the hell is Tea?" Marik growled starting to get pretty angry with the response his brother and the goon was giving him.

"Well Marik you see me and James were sitting out here at the bar when we heard someone in the back." Malik said getting more nervous as he was telling his brother what happened. He was so nervous a little bead of sweat started to drip from his forehead.

"You aren't coming through from what your saying dear brother." Marik said getting angrier as he started rubbing his temples with his two pointer fingers. Malik and the goon were getting really scared now. They knew Marik was getting mad so the goon started to tell what really happened.

"Okay, okay boss it was like this. We came in the back where Tea's dressing room was and saw that she was taken away with Bakura and Ryou." With those names said Marik looked at them like he was ready to kill.

"WHAT!" BAKURA AND RYOU CAME HERE AND TOOK TEA!" Marik yelled outraged that those two pathetic detectives took Tea away from him.

"That's not the only person who was with them boss." The goon said nervously.

"It wasn't? Who else was with them?"

"It was another girl with them. I think her name was Sabrina."

"That's one of Tea's little bitch friends."

'She must have went to those two detectives to help get her away from me.' Marik thought. "Where the fuck were you two when this happened?"

"Well ummmmm…we were knocked out and when we woke up they were gone and so was…ummmm…..Tea." The goon said nervously shaking in his seat at Marik's angered expression.

"You mean to tell me that you two fools were unconscious while they took Tea!" Marik yelled outrageously at Malik and the goon.

"Why you….you…FUCKING IMBISALS!" Marik yelled as he growled in anger and then pulled out a gun and shot the goon straight in the forehead." The goon fell out his chair and onto the floor form the impact as a medium sized hole was imbedded in his forehead and blood coming out and onto the floor. Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and looked toward Marik and gasped in horror at what he just did. Marik turned around and faced the people staring at him angrily.

"What the fuck are you bitches looking at?" Marik said angrily at the people staring at him. The people in the bar then went back to what they were doing as if nothing happened. Malik then turned to look at his brother in shock and in some horror. He was surprised Marik didn't kill him first. But I guess that he was waiting until later.

"Your lucky that you're my brother Malik, otherwise I would have killed your ass." Marik said putting his gun back inside his jacket pocket. Malik was some what relived. At least he got another chance to live.

"Well what are you sitting there for? Let's get going." Marik said as he began to walk toward the exit of the bar with Malik hot on his heels.

"May I ask where are we going Marik?" Malik asked as he caught up with his brother.

"Where the fuck do you think were going? Were going to look for Tea and bring her back." He said quite annoyed. How can his brother ask him a dumbass question like that? Marik knew one thing though, as soon as he found Tea there was going to be hell to pay.

'As soon as I get my hands on that bitch I'm going to beat her fucking ass black and blue!' Marik thought angrily. Oh Tea was gong to get it now. He specifically told her not to leave or he will hurt her really badly, and he meant really badly. Marik went out of the bar and headed to his dark blue small limo like car. (A/N I don't know what their name is so just bear with me people.) As soon as he reached the car one of Marik's goons opened the car door for him as he and Malik got in the back seat. As soon as they were in the goon got in the drivers seat and pulled off in the direction Marik was telling him to go.

'You better enjoy the freedom you have right now Tea, because as soon as I find you your going to wish that you never left in the first place.' Marik thought to himself angrily as he rode on his search for his girlfriend.

'Just you wait until I find you Tea……just you wait.'

BlueMoon Goddess: WOAH! That was some chapter. Any way I hope you liked it and don't worry Marik probably won't find her until two more chapters. Oh and there will be a rape between Marik and Tea, just to let you guys know. Any way I'm out and remember to R&R please!


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note: I'm really upset that I'm seeing people who read my stories and not leave a review. I just want to say that your reviews are welcome and that they are appreciated. So please when you read my stories leave a review, because they are most welcome. Also this will be placed on all of my stories, so please read it.


	9. Chapter 8

BlueMoon Goddess: OMG! I can't believe it took me this long to update this story! But it doesn't matter anymore because I'm back and feeling a bit sore cause I play lacrosse and my left leg hurts a bit from practice. Anyway enough about me and let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, however I do own Sabrina Williams.

After a few minutes later they finally made it back to Ryou and Bakura's house without any trouble at all. As soon as they got inside Tea went straight to work on fixing Bakura's injured arm. They both sat down on the couch in the living room so she was able to heal it.

"Where do you keep your bandages Detective Bakura?" Tea asked.

"In the cabinet in the bathroom on the right side of the hallway." Bakura replied still holding his bruised arm, which was still bleeding.

"Alright I'll be right back." She said as she went to get the bandages. She came back a few seconds later with a medium sized first aid kit. She sat down and removed his arm and rolled up his sleeve so she could see the injury better. It didn't look that bad. It was just a small hole in his arm. However he was bleeding a bit fast but it seemed that the bleeding slowed down a bit. It was still bleeding, just not as much as before.

"So…how does it look?" Bakura asked her.

"It's not that bad. The bleeding slowed down so to shouldn't be all that bad." She said as she reached into the kit and pulled out some ointment and cloth to clean the injury.

"Now hold still, this going to sting a bit."

"Ow." Bakura winced when she applied the cloth on his wound.

"Sorry it'll only sting a little." She finished cleaning the injury then put the bandages on it. While she was bandaging it up, Bakura was watching her closely at how gentle she was being. Even though it was something simply as healing a shot to the arm. It still felt good.

"There that should do it." Tea said trying the bandage it up tight then putting the extra stuff back into the kit.

"Thank you but you really didn't have to do this."

"I know but I wanted to. You werehurt and I wanted to help you feel better. Plus I wanted to repay you anyway for getting me out of that hell hole."

"Hey that's my job, and I love helping people." Bakura said. Ryou and Sabrina then came into the room with a tray of tea and some little snack cakes to go with it.

"I just figured you guys might want some tea." Ryou said setting the tray down on the coffee table, then took a seat on the other couch across from Bakura and Tea.

"Thank you Detective Ryou." Tea said taking a cup of tea.

"I just want to say thank you two so much for getting my friend out of there and rescuing her." Sabrina said toward Bakura and Ryou. "I don't know how to repay you."

"As long as you are reunited with your friend, then you don't have to repay us." Ryou said smiling sweetly at her.

"Thank you so much. It's just that I…I thought I would never see her again."

"Sabrina it's okay, I'm just glad that were friends again." Tea said going over to hug her friend.

"Thanks again to you both." Sabrina said getting up. "Well Tea, we should get going."

"Where are you ladies planning to go?" Bakura asked.

"Back to my house." Sabrina said. "I was going to have Tea stay at my house tonight then in the morning take her back to her original house before she moved in with Marik."

"It would be wise if Ms. Gardner stay here for awhile before she goes back home." Bakura said seriously.

"But why? She's finally away from Marik so why can't she go back to her own house or even mine?" Sabrina asked Bakura. Tea was finally away from that creep, so what was the problem?

"Because knowing Marik, he's out there looking for your friend to get her back. And if you take her out and go back to your house or even to her house, Marik will come and hurt her for leaving." Bakura said.

"My brother is right Ms. Williams, it would be best if Ms. Gardner stayed here until Marik gives up looking for her." Ryou said.

"I guess your right Detective Ryou. Especially if Marik's after her." Sabrina said. "Well it's getting late, I should be going back home."

"Since your friend is staying here with us for awhile. Would you like to stay here also to keep her company?" Ryou suggested.

"Thank you for the offer Detective Ryou, but I should really be getting home. Besides I think Tea needs some rest after what happened this evening." Sabrina said then hugged Tea tightly.

"I'm glad your back. Tomorrow I'll come by and maybe we can go back to the 'DINER'. Yami misses you dearly and would want to see you."

"Yeah I miss him too. It would be nice to see him again." Tea said.

"Alright then, tomorrow we'll go but until then I'll see you until tomorrow." Sabrina said getting ready to leave.

"Why don't I walk you home Ms. Williams? It's not safe out there this time of night for someone like yourself." Ryou suggested getting up and walking her to the door.

"For someone like me? And what do you mean by someone like me Detective Ryou?" Sabrina said moving up on Ryou a bit making him blush.

"I-I-I only m-meant someone w-whose…ummmm…lovely and beautiful as yourself." Ryou stuttered nervously blushing like crazy.

"I'm flattered you think that." Sabrina said a bit of pink showing on her cheeks.

"Ms. Williams I don't think…I know." That statement caused her to blush just as much as Ryou was. "So how about I walk you home?" Ryou said opening the door for her.

"Alright, I could use the company. Also you don't have to address me by Ms. Williams. You can call me by my first name." She said.

"Alright Ms. Will…I mean Sabrina, and since we're on good terms you don't have to address me as Detective. Just call me Ryou."

"Okay Ryou shallwe go?"

"Oh yes, let me hurry and get you home. Bakura I'll be back in a bit!" Ryou yelled the last part to Bakura then walked out the door with Sabrina. That left Tea and Bakura alone in the living room.

"So Ms. Gardner…"

"Please you can call me Tea, as long as I get to call you Bakura." Tea said smiling sweetly.

"Alright…Tea if you don't mind I would like to ask you a few questions."

"The questions are about Marik…are they?"

"Yes they are. But if you don't want to talk about him then you don't have to."

"No, no, I don't mind. What do you want to know first?"

"Well you can start by telling me how you first fell in love with him, then you can work your way up." Bakura suggested.

"Alright, well as you already know I sang at that bar 'PHILIPS' where I used to work at. Then one night Marik came in and came into my dressing room and said that I did a great job. He told me that he would be back the next day and sit in the front row to see me sing. So the next night came and I saw him in the front row before I began singing. Then after a few weeks later we made it official and became a couple, in fact I even moved in with him. I still went back to my old home on some occasions but other than that I stayed with him most of the time."

"Alright, now tell me Tea. When did you figure out he was one of the most wanted criminals in England?" Bakura asked her.

"It was a few weeks after I moved in with him and…well…had sex with him." Tea said nervously.

"I'm guessing that it was your first time right?"

"Yes it was, and now I wish that I didn't waste it on that lying bastard." She said angry with herself. She wanted to cry so badly but was able to hold it in. "Now when I found out he was a criminal it was a few weeks later and I was walking past a closed room and heard someone yelping in pain. When I peeked through the keyhole I saw a man tied to a chair all beaten up and bloody. And there were two guys beside him and Marik in front of him. Then the next thing I knew Marik shot the man and then…well I'm sure you already know Bakura."

"And while you were dating him you never considered him to be a criminal?"

"No not at all. Even when we first dated I asked him a couple of times what he did for a living and he would brush it off or change the subject. But when I found out I was devastated. I just couldn't believe he lied to me like that. Even Sabrina told me he was no good and I didn't believe her. And now I know that she was…she was right all along!" Tea said as she finally let the tears roll down her eyes. She just couldn't hold it in any longer. All the pain and hurt Marik put her through finally came out. Bakura didn't really know what to do. He never had a woman who needed help break down and cry like that. So with his smart intelligence, he thoughtof the next best thing and went over to wrap her in his arms. Holding her tightly as she cried on his shirt.

"It's okay Tea, it's okay. Just let it all out." Bakura said holding her tightly in his arms.

"I-I-I'm sorry…I d-don't mean to cry on you like this. It's just that…all the pain I went through with him." Tea said still crying on his chest.

"It's okay Tea. Just let it all out. It must have been hell going through with what you've been through. So if you need anything or want someone to cry on, just come to me and cry on me." Bakura said rubbing her back and hugging her tightly. Tea looked up at him to see if he was telling the truth or not.

"Really?"

"Really. Don't worry, I'll…I'll be here for you whenever you need it." He whispered back in her ear. Tea continued to cry for a little bit more until she finally stopped. For some reason being in Bakura's arms made her feel safe. He held her so gently, unlike Marik. Even before she found out Marik was a criminal, he never held her so gently like this. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Tea got out of his grip and stood up from the couch.

"I think I would like to get some sleep now." Tea said stretching.

"Alright, you can sleep in the guestroom for the night. It's on the last door next to the bathroom. Once you get settled I'll come in to check on you." Bakura said standing up also.

"Okay." Tea left the living room and went to the room Bakura told her to go in. The guest room was a simple kind of room. It had a queen sized bed in the middle with pretty blue sheets. A wooden dresser next to the bed with a single lamp on it, and a big window on the other side that hada good view of England. Tea went to the window and looked up into the night sky, seeing all the little stars out and the bright shining moon. She sat in achase lounge chairnear the window and continued to look up to the sky deep in thought. Bakura came in a few minutes later and saw her looking out the window. It seemed that she was deep in thought. Bakura couldn't help but admire how the moon illuminated her beauty even more. To him she was far more beautiful than any other woman he had ever seen. He went out of his little daze and went up to her.

"Tea." He said tapping her on the shoulder. Tea jumped in fright at first then calmed down when she realized it was only Bakura.

"Oh Bakura, you frightened me a bit. I didn't know you were right behind me."

"I'm sorry, I just thought I'd give you some clothing to sleep in. Since I'm sure you don't want to sleep in that dress your wearing." Bakura said putting the clothing on the bed.

"Thank you Bakura, I really appreciate it." Tea said getting up from the chase lounge chair and getting the clothes. "Are these your clothes?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason I was just curiousis all." She said going out of the room to change then came back in seconds later. The clothing was a button up long-sleeved white dress shirt that went pass her knees one inch. When she came back in Bakura took a look at her and he really couldn't believe his eyes. She even looked beautiful in his own clothing, not to mention sexy.

"Well…I better let you sleep. You've had a hard time today. Goodnight." Bakura said as he got up from the edge of the bed trying not to make eye contact with her. If he even looked at her it would make him go crazy.

"Bakura." Tea called to him as he was about to step out of the room.

"Yeah Tea?"

"I just wanted to say thank you again for getting me away from that sick, twisted man and for letting me stay here for the night."

"Like I said before Tea, it's my job to help people out and especially lovely young ladies like yourself." Bakura said walking up to her and taking her hand in his and giving it a small kiss. "Oh and you look really beautiful in my shirt. Maybe I should let you wear my clothes whenever you stay over. Any how goodnight." He said then walking out of the room. Tea stood there blushing a slight pink from what he just did. After all he was sexier than Marik and by the look of him would treat her better then Marik. After her little thought about Bakura she took a seat next to the window letting her mind wonder back to how she ever fell in love with Marik.

'I just can't believe I fell for him. Even after I found out about who he was and what he did he abused me almost every night until I was left there crying in pain. Every little bit hurts now.' Tea thought sadly as she looked up to the moon and to the millions of stars that shined brightly in the dark night sky. She felt so sad that she began to sing her pain.

"Every little bit hurts,  
Every little bit hurts..

Every night I cry,  
every night I sigh,  
every night I wonder why  
you treat me cold,  
yet you won't let me go.

every little hurt counts,  
every little hurt counts,  
you say you're coming home,  
yet you never phone,  
leave me all alone,  
my love is strong for you,  
I'd do wrong for you.  
I can't take this loneliness you've given me.  
I can't go on giving m life away.

Oh, come back to me,  
darling you'll see,  
I can give you everything that you wanted before,  
if you will stay with me.

Every little bit hurts,  
every little bit hurts

To you I'm a toy and you're the boy,  
who has to say when i should play.  
yet you hurt me, desert me.

Oh, come back to me,  
darling you'll see,  
I can give you everything that you wanted before.  
if you will stay with me.

Every little bit hurts,  
every little bit hurts,  
every little bit hurts,  
every little bit hurts." After she sang her little song she got up from the chair and went to get in the bed to sleep. After she got under the covers of the bed she looked at the ceiling still thinking. 'Well it doesn't matter anymore because I'm away from him and safe from his harmful ways.' She thought then closed her eyes to fall asleep.

"Any leads of where she is?"

"Yes, in fact I know you're going to like this Marik." The guy said standing in front of Marik's desk.

"What is it?" Marik asked.

"We have found out where she is. It seems that she's staying with Detective Bakura and Ryou."

"What? Are you sure that's where she is?" Marik said back to the guy who by the way was a bit scared from Marik's outburst.

"Y-Y-Yes I'm positive she's staying there. But tomorrow she's going to the diner where her and her little friend usually go to and then to the club she used to work at."

"Really? So the little bitch is staying with Bakura and Ryou eh."

"Should we pay a little visit to the two detectives tomorrow night sir?" The guy asked him.

"No that's alright Basil. She can stay and let those two fools protect her for a few hours." Marik said leaning back and forth into his chair.

"B-But why Marik? Shouldn't we just get her while she's staying at the detectives house?

"No because if we try to get Tea back while she's in there care, Bakura most likely will be inspecting us to get her back." Marik said.

"So you're going to wait until she's away from his sight to go and get her back." Basil said understanding fully what Marik was saying.

"Exactly, so she can stay with them as long as she wants. But after she leaves there place and goes back to the club where she used to work or out of their sight for that matter, we'll get her back and she will return to me."

"So what should we do now sir?"

"I want you and James to follow her and when she goes to the club where she used to sing at, I want one of you to come and tell me because in case she leaves one of you can still see where she's going. Got it." Marik said.

"Yes sir, I got it." Basil said as he left Marik's presence to go do as he was told. Marik sat leaned back into his chair and turned around to stare out the window into the night sky and to all the buildings in England.

'Don't worry Tea, I will get you back. And when I do I'll make sure you never try and leave me again. Cause like I said before Tea, your mine, and you will always be mine my little bitch. So don't worry I will get you back. Just. You. Wait.'

BlueMoon Goddess: Well what did you think? It looks like Bakura is flirting a bit with Tea, and Ryou and Sabrina are starting to get something going on. Also Marik knows where Tea is. What a lot of drama going on, also for the next chapter Marik will eventually find Tea I just don't know if it should be at the club or in her own house. So please help me out by telling me and also don't forget to R&R. See ya in the next chappie! Oh and before I forget the song used in this chapter was by Alicia Keys called Every little bit hurts. It's a really good song too.


	10. Chapter 9

BlueMoon Goddess: Hey I'm back with the nextchapter to this story. So I hope you enjoy it, even though it took me forever to update it. Especially with me taking my exams and studying for them. And my mom finally got me Internet for the computer in my room and for the computer in the living room. So I can update almost everyday now. Well I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Sabrina Williams.

It was a beautiful afternoon in England as Bakura got up from is bed and stretched. He got out of his bed and decided to check on Tea and see if she was up yet. He went to her door and started opening it but closed it slightly when he started to hear her sing.

"Back in the day

When I was younger

I wasn't afraid

Of giving my heart to you

Now and again

I get sentimental

But I know it's just a phase I'm going through

And every time I start to slip

I just remind myself

I need only think of it

I went through so much hell

You say ya wanna get things back

The way they used to be

Can you give me one good reason

Why I should darlin'

Why should I care

Why should I care for you

Why should I care

Why should I care for you

Why should I care

Why should I care for you

Why should I care

Why should I care

Back in the day

I shoulda been wiser

But what can I say

I shoulda been onto you

But I was afraid

That you'd break my heart in two

Fate would have it that you broke it anyway baby

And every time I close my eyes

I just remind myself

You told about a million lies

You put my heart through hell

And now you wanna get with me

Just for old times sake

Well I am not about to make that same mistake

Why should I care

Why should I care for you

Why should I care

Why should I care for you

Why should I care

Why should I care for you

Why should I care

Why should I care

You see a girl that you gave all your love

I see a girl you took advantage of

You see a girl that you cannot forget

I see a man that I cannot forgive

Tell me why

Why should I care

Why should I care for you

Why should I care

Why should I care for you

Why should I care

Why should I care for you

Why should I care

Why should I care

Back in the day

When I was young

I wasn't afraid to love

Back in the day

You were the one

What was I thinking of

Back in the day

Shoulda been wiser

Shoulda been onto you

But I was afraid I mad a mistake

No one knows tell me why

Why should I care

Why should I care for you

Why should I care

Why should I care for you

Why should I care

Why should I care for you

Why should I care

Why should I care." When she was finished singing Bakura opened the door even wider and clapped for the good job she did, making Tea turn around a bit surprised to see him there.

"My that was a beautiful song you sang their Tea." Bakura said giving her a little smile.

"Oh Bakura, good morning. Did I wake you up from my singing?" She asked as she got up from her chase lounge chair by the window and walked over to him smiling a bit also.

"No, I was just checking to see if you were awake yet. So by the words in your song…you were talking about Marik, weren't you?" He said making her smile frown up a bit.

"….Yeah it was about him. I wrote it a few days ago after he started abusing me. But it doesn't matter any more because now I'm finally away from that bastard." She said smiling again.

"Yes you are and I'm happy for you too. It's a shame that someone as beautiful as you had to go through the things Marik did to you." Bakura said, moving a few inches closer to Tea. Touching her face with his hands, making her blush a slight pink.

"You…you find me beautiful?" She asked in a whisper like tone. God he was so attractive she couldn't believe it. Right now she wished that she met him instead of Marik. Maybe her and Bakura could have been together and she could've been living a perfect life with him of paradise. Instead she had to meet Marik and ended up living a life of hell.

"Yes I do." Bakura said trying to lean down to kiss her but out of reflect Tea got away from him and went over to the chase lounge chair leaving Bakura confused a bit by her sudden reaction.

"I-I'm sorry Bakura but I just went through a lot within the past few weeks and I just can't stand to get hurt again." She said sadly. Deep down she knew Bakura would never hurt her…it was just that she afraid to give her heart to someone so soon and then have it broken again. Bakura just looked at her shocked. How could she think that he would hurt her? He would kill himself before he ever thought of breaking and hurting someone so angelic like herself. Bakura walked over to her and took a seat next her on the chase lounge chair and wrapped his arms around Tea from behind, causing her to look at him surprised.

"Tea… if you think that I'm like Marik and would treat you like some whore, or someone so lowly as if you were nothing… your wrong. I would…I would never ever hurt you or even try to even treat you so badly. I couldn't live with myself even if I tried, knowing that I would cause a beautiful angel like yourself so much heartache." Bakura said as he looked into Tea's beautiful ocean blue eyes and pulled her even closer to him.

"Bakura I…I don't want to hurt you too or want to try and cause you pain. So let's just stop this before we…." Tea trailed off as her and Bakura leaned in closer for a kiss. But before their lips made contact there was a loud knock on the door, causing Bakura and Tea to pull apart.

"Good morning Tea and Bakura. How was your night?" Ryou asked as him and Sabrina came into the guestroom.

"Good morning Ryou." Both Tea and Bakura said at the time, both blushing a bit red.

"Hello Tea, are you ready to go to the 'DINER' and see Yami?" Sabrina asked walking up to Tea to give her a hug.

"No not yet, just give me a few minutes and I will be ready."

"Okay I'm just going to wait in the living room until your done." Sabrina said as her and Ryou made there way to the living room, leaving Bakura and Tea alone in the room again.

"Well… I better leave you alone so you can change." Bakura said as he got up from the chase lounge chair and was heading out of the room.

"Wait Bakura, about earlier…"

"It's okay……it was a bit wrong of me to come on to you like that since you just went through some hard times. For that I'm sorry." He said then left the room and down the stairs for her to change. Tea just sat there stunned from what he said. Why did he apologize? For the record she should be the one apologizing. After all he was only trying to comfort her.

'Bakura…..I'm sorry I'm afraid to get close to you.' She thought as she started to get ready to head to the diner. After a few minutes later she was dressed in a blue dress that came up to her knees, and some blue shoes to go with it. She went out of the room and made her way to where everyone else was waiting for her.

"Good your done, now we can get going." Sabrina said as she saw Tea come into the living room.

"You look really lovely Tea." Bakura said giving her a warm smile making her blush.

"Thank you Bakura. Should we go?"

"Yes we should." He said taking her arm and leading the way out the door after Sabrina and Ryou. They made it to the 'DINER' to see that a lot of people weren't in there, even though it was a weekend. As soon as they made through the door they made there way to the counter to sit down.

"Hey Yami!" Both Tea and Sabrina said together in union as Yami made his way over and smiled a big smile, especially when he saw Tea.

"Tea! I'm so glad you came back. I was beginning to worry that he hurt you or even killed you." He said reaching over the counter to hug her tightly.

"I'm alright Yami, and safe from that criminal thanks to these two." She said pointing to Bakura and Ryou.

"Thanks again for getting her out of that hell hole she lived through and brought her back safely Detectives. I was beginning to worry what was becoming of her." Yami said thanking Ryou and Bakura.

"Hey it's no problem, besides it's our job." Bakura said.

"So since you guys are back, would you two like the usual that you always get?" Yami asked turning his attention back to Tea and Sabrina.

"Sure, in fact I can not wait to have your delicious food again Yami. I have been dying to taste it for weeks." Tea said happily. Since she had to stay with Marik he never let her come here anymore, because he knew she could always find some way to escape and get help or something. In fact the only place she was able to go to was the club 'JOHNNY'S DEN' , since he and his goons stayed there most of the time.

"Do you two want anything also?" Yami asked Ryou and Bakura.

"No I am alright, I am not really hungry." Ryou said.

"Same for me too." Bakura said not really in the mood to eat anything.

" Alright. Any how, I know you must have missed my good food Tea. And since you have been gone you can repay me back right now by giving me a little song." Yami said as he made his way to the little stage and up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you a special delight as one of my good friends Ms. Tea Gardner gives us a little performance for this fine afternoon." Yami said, as he then got off the little stage and headed to the kitchen behind the counter through the door. As Yami went into the kitchen, people started clapping, eager for the performance to start.

"Thanks for the introduction, but our food better be ready by the time I finish singing this song Yami." Tea said as she went over to the little stage and grabbed the microphone from it. She waited a few minutes until some music from the little record player in the corner played before she started to sing.

"I'll always think of you

Inside of my private thoughts

I can imagine you

Touching my private parts

With just the thought of you

I can't help but touch myself

That's why I want you so bad

Just one night of

Moonlight, with you there beside me

All night, doin' it again and again

You know I want I want you so bad

Baby, baby, baby, baby

Oooh I get so high

When I'm around you baby

I can touch the sky

You make my temperature rise

You're makin me high

Baby, baby, baby, baby

Can't get my mind off you

I think I might be obsessed

The very thought of you

Makes me want to get undressed

I wanna be with you

In spite of what my heart says

I guess I want you so bad

All I want is

Moonlight, with you there beside me

All night,(oh baby) doin' it again and again

You know I want I want you so bad

Baby, baby, baby, baby

Oooh I get so high

When I'm around you baby

I can touch the sky

You make my temperature rise

You're makin me high

Baby, baby, baby, baby

I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me

Let's make a deal you roll, I lick

And we can go flying into ecstasy

Oh darlin' you and me

Light my fire

Blow my flame

Take me, take me, take me away

Mmmmm…

All I want is

Moonlight, with you there beside me

All night, doin' it again and again(and again and again)

You know I want I want you so bad

Baby, baby, baby, baby

Oooh I get so high

When I'm around you baby

I can touch the sky

You make my temperature rise

You're makin me high

Baby, baby, baby, baby

Oooh I get so high

When I'm around you baby

I can touch the sky

You make my temperature rise

You're makin me high

Baby, baby, baby, baby." The people inside the diner clapped for her performance as she got off the little stage and made her way back to the counter.

"Tea that was simply marvelous!" Sabrina said hugging her friend.

"Thank you Sabrina." Tea said smiling brightly at her dearest best friend. 'It made it easy for me since I was singing how I really feel about Bakura.' She thought looking at Bakura slightly. Even though it was only a short amount of time, she really does feel something toward him. Something that she never even felt with Marik, before she found out his true identity.

"Good job Tea, and just in time for you to have some food." Yami said as he set the food down in front of her and Sabrina.

"Mmmmm, I can't wait to eat it." Tea said as she took a small bite of her food and then started taking bigger spoonfuls of it. While Sabrina was eating slow and using her table manners. Hey Tea went a long time without eating Yami's good cooking so you couldn't help but understand why she was eating as if she never ate a day in her life. After a few minutes later, both Tea and Sabrina finished their meal.

"That was simply delicious Yami." Sabrina said patting her flat stomach from the food.

"Yes Yami, that was excellent work on the meal." Tea said also patting her stomach, quite satisfied with her meal.

"Well I'm glad to see that I can still satisfy that stomach of yours after a few weeks of not eating my food." Yami said smiling.

"So do we have to pay you any money for the good meal?" Tea asked about to get out her purse.

"No don't even bother. Besides it's on the house for having you back safe and sound." Yami said gesturing her to put her money back in her purse.

"Thank you Yami, that is really kind of you." Tea said as her and Sabrina got up and started heading out the door with Bakura and Ryou. "Well we better get going. We will see you sometime tomorrow Yami."

"Bye Yami." Sabrina said as they left the diner. Once they left they headed over to 'Philip's Bar' where she used to work at. As soon as they got in the first person they met with was Tea and Sabrina's boss Philip.

"Tea I'm so glad that you decided to come back and work for me. So that boyfriend of yours decided to let you come back huh? " Philip said as he hugged Tea tightly.

"Ummm…yeah he let me come back. I'm just glad that he let me work here again, plus that other club I worked at wasn't as lively as this one." Tea said smiling.

"Yeah I'm sure. Well the important thing is that I got one of my best singers back. In fact do you think you can perform for the bar today to make up for leaving?"

"Sure I can, in fact I was hoping I could anyway. Also do you think Sabrina can sing a song for the bar too?" Tea asked her boss causing Sabrina to look at her like she was crazy.

"What! Tea I don't think"

"That's a great idea! Besides I always wanted to her sing anyway. You can go on right after Daisy." Philip said then walked away to his office.

"Thanks again Phil." Tea called after him, then was met with her angry fuming friend.

"I can't believe you did that Tea! I really don't think I can sing in front of these people." Sabrina said a bit angrily at Tea.

"Sabrina I think you will do a great job singing. Besides you sing really good anyway so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I don't like singing in front of a crowd this big."

"So, does it really matter? You're a good singer and people need to hear it also."

"Tea's right Sabrina, you should perform for the bar. You are a good singer and you should let other's hear you're beautiful voice." Ryou said smiling at her making Sabrina blush a deep red.

" sigh I guess I'm just going to have to get over my nerves about singing in front of a big crowd. And I can start today by singing in front of all these people." She said not upset anymore, with a big grin on her face.

"That's the spirit Sabrina! Now how about we get a table so we can see the first singer perform." Tea suggested as they made there way to a table in the front row of the stage.

"Nice seats, we can see the singers better. Especially when you go up there we can see you better." Bakura said towards Tea making her blush a bit red also. (A/N Damn why does Tea and Sabrina blush so freaking much?) As the lights started to get dimmer the curtains opened up to reveal a woman with blonde curly hair and blue eyes in a long lavender dress that flowed all the way to her feet. When the music started to begin she started singing.

"There's no me without you  
There's no meaning to life without you  
Tell me why should I care 'bout doing my hair  
When I can't stop the thinking about you  
There's no moon without you  
There's no Saturday nights without you  
There's no walk through the park  
No beat in my heart  
No I love you, No I can't live without you

You told me everything would be cool  
Said I wouldn't always feel blue  
How come I feel like a wreck  
How come the skies are all gray  
How come my eyes are all red  
Why am I alone in bed

You told me everything would be fine  
Why am I losing my mind  
How come I feel like a fool  
Why do I keep losing you  
Why do I love in despair  
When you're not there

There's no me without you  
There's no meaning to life without you  
Tell me why should I care 'bout doing my hair  
When I can't stop the thinking about you  
There's no moon(no moon) without you  
There's no Saturday nights without you  
There's no walk through the park  
No beat in my heart  
No I love you, No I can't live without you

So blue for you  
So deep in love with you  
So hard to say bye-bye  
When you know how hard I've tried  
I, I, I tried baby  
No No No No

You told me everything would be fine(alright)  
Why am I losing my mind  
How come I feel like a fool  
Why do I keep losing you  
Why do I love in despair  
When you're not there  
Oh no no there's no me

There's no me(no me no me no me no me without you) without you  
There's no meaning to life without you(tell me)  
Tell me why should I care(why should I care) 'bout doing my hair('bout doing my hair)  
When I can't stop the thinking about you(no no no no no)  
There's no moon(no moon no moon no Saturday nights) without you  
There's no Saturday nights without you  
There's no walk through the park(no no)  
No beat in my heart  
No I love you, No I can't live without you." After she sang her song people in the audience gave a light applaud for her performance as she made her way off the stage.

"She sang nice." Sabrina said a little bit nervous.

"Don't worry Sabrina you will do fine. You can sing better than her." Ryou said encouraging her.

"Yeah your right. Well I better get up there." Sabrina said as she got up from her seat and made her way to the back behind the curtains.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have a special treat for you tonight. Performing next will be our very own waitress here at the bar, Sabrina Williams!" Phil said as he got off the stage and the curtains opened up. Sabrina started to get a bit nervous and wanted to get of the stage until she saw Ryou smiling at her. Like he was telling her that it was okay to sing and not be afraid. Finding the strength she needed, as the musicians started to play she started to sing.

"I'm just a girl  
That doesn't like the thought of being alone  
I need to be loved and held real close  
I'm the kind of girl  
That needs to be caressed and kissed so soft, yeah  
There's no better way to turn me on  
I need a man who  
Who's gonna treat me right  
I need a man who'll be with me every night  
So I've gotta

Find me a man  
With sensitive eyes  
One who understands  
Love is stronger than pride  
So I gotta  
Find me a man  
A sensitive mind  
Not just any man  
One of kind

I'm just a girl  
That likes a man that knows his right from wrong ooh  
One that will keep his loving at home  
I'm just the kind of girl  
Who likes to please her man the whole night long ooh  
But he's gotta please me just as long  
I want a man who  
Who's gonna treat me right  
I need a man who's gonna be with me every night  
So I gotta

Find me a man  
With sensitive eyes  
One who understands  
Love is stronger than pride  
So I gotta  
Find me a man  
A sensitive mind  
Not just any man  
One of a kind

I know I'm looking for, and I know  
He's gotta be wonderful, 'cause I know  
I am too beautiful, to settle for nothing less, ooh  
In know what I'm searching for, yes I know  
It's someone incredible, don't you know  
That I won't give up until I've found the perfect man  
So i gotta

I gotta find me  
Gotta find me a guy

Someone who blows, my mind  
So I gotta find me, find me  
Find me a man  
Not just any man  
One of a kind." As she finished her song the entire bar was clapping really hard and even some stood up for her beautiful performance. When she made her way off the stage and to her friends, she was greeted with a big hug from Tea.

"Sabrina that was simply marvelous!" Tea said letting go of her friend.

"Yes that was excellent Sabrina, very good." Bakura said also giving her a nice smile.

"Do you think I did alright Ryou?" Sabrina asked him nervously.

"Alright? Sabrina you did more than alright. You did beautifully and I'm happy that you didn't get nervous at all." Ryou said also giving Sabrina a little hug causing her to blush a little red.

"It was nothing really, once I saw you out there I knew that I had nothing to be afraid about. " Sabrina said smiling sweetly at him. 'Also since I was talking about you during my song.' She thought.

"Well I'm up next." Tea said heading toward the back to get ready to go on stage.

"Break a leg Tea." Sabrina called out to her.

"Don't worry, I will do more than that." Tea said then went back stage.

"And now my I present to you a lovely woman who has the voice of a thousand angels. Let's welcome back Tea Gardner everyone." Phil said as the bar clapped for her as the curtain rose up. When the musicians started to play she started to sing.

"Undressin' you with your clothes on  
Standin' up while we're layin' down  
You found a position that turns me on  
Temperature's hotter than fire  
And the heat has got me burnin' up  
So let's stop, drop and roll together

When we make  
When we make  
When we make  
When we make  
When we make love  
We use our imagination  
And it always feels like the very first time  
When you got your love in between mine  
And I'm lovin' it

This is what it feels  
This is what it feels like  
This is what it taste  
This is what it taste like (It taste like)  
This is what it looks (Oh, oh)  
This is what it looks like  
This is what it sounds  
This is what it sounds like (Every time we're makin' love)  
This is what it feels  
This is what it feels like  
This is what it taste (Every time, every time)  
This is what it taste like (Anytime)  
This is what it looks (This is what it sounds like)  
This is what it looks like  
This is what it sounds (Oh)  
This is what it sounds like  
Every time we're making love." As she was singing her song a group of men came into the bar and sat in the back. But she didn't really notice them because she was busy paying attention to the only person who was slowly capturing her heart. Bakura.

"Our bodies work like a playground  
Slippin' slidin' goin' round and round  
And I like this ride  
I don't wanna get off  
Oh, now, now  
And when you kiss my lips  
And when, when you kiss my lips  
You got me tremblin'  
I'm ready for the perfect fit

When we make (When we make)  
When we make  
When we make  
When we make  
When we make love  
Oh stay  
Creative with it baby all night long  
Makin' sure feels like the very first time  
When you got your love in between mine

This is what it feels  
This is what it feels like (Can you picture that)  
This is what it taste  
This is what it taste like (I want you to know what it feels)  
This is what it looks  
This is what it looks like (Can you taste it)  
This is what it sounds (Can you hear it)  
This is what it sounds like  
This is what it feels (Can you feel)  
This is what it feels like (Oh, baby)  
This is what it taste  
This is what it taste like (This is what it taste like)  
This is what it looks (This what it sounds like)  
This is what it looks like  
This is what it sounds (Oh)  
This is what it sounds like  
Every time we're making love." During the song Bakura just stared at her in amazement at how beautiful she looked on stage. Deep down he wondered if she was talking about him. In fact he wondered what it would be like to make love to the beautiful woman on stage.

Feels soft, wet and creamy  
Tastes sweeter than honey  
Exotic sounds  
Cause we're in paradise  
Usin' everything (Oh)  
From the top of my head  
Down to my toes  
Give you my all  
My body, heart and soul (My body, heart and soul)  
I'll shower you with my river of love (Yeah, yeah)  
It's comin' down (Oh)  
I'm about to explode

This is what it feels  
This is what it feels like  
This is what it taste (Yeah, yeah)  
This is what it taste like (Yeah, yeah)  
This is what it looks (yeah, yeah)  
This is what it looks like (Whoa)  
This is what it sounds  
This is what it sounds like (Baby, baby, babe)

When you lay me down  
One lifted knee  
Can you hear the sound  
Of my body speak  
I wanna go half  
Let's make a child  
This is what it feels like  
Evry time we make love

This is what it feels like (This is what it sounds like)  
This is what it taste  
This is what it taste like (Yeah)  
This is what it looks  
This is what it looks like  
This is what it sounds (Mmm mmm)  
This is what it sounds like (Oh)  
This is what it feels like  
This is what it sounds like." Once she finished her song the whole bar was standing up clapping for her. She got off stage and went back to her friends.

"Tea that was the best you did ever singing a song. I just have to know how you put the right melody into the songs you sing?" Sabrina said happily toward her.

"Thank you Sabrina and it's really easy. I just think of the people who probably feel this way and take their emotion into my singing." Just then their boss Philip comes over to them.

"Tea, you did an excellent job on that stage, as always. And Sabrina, I didn't know you could sing like that. Why didn't you ever come to me so you could sing?" Philip asked Sabrina.

"Well…Phil I just… didn't really think you needed two singers here. Besides you already have Tea singing and I already have a job waiting on tables."

"Well not anymore Sabrina."

"What?"

"I said not anymore. Your no longer going to be a waitress in my bar." Philip said making Sabrina's eyes almost watery from her boss firing her of her job. "Instead I'm moving you up to sing for the bar like Tea."

"R-Really? You mean I will be singing up on that stage?" Sabrina said, shock evident in her voice. She just couldn't believe it. For now on she'll be singing for the bar instead of waiting on tables, she was just so shocked.

"Yep, and you will get paid more and you can either perform every day of the week or on some days. But you get to pick them." Philip said smiling at her.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Phil! I really appreciate this." Sabrina said hugging her boss then letting go.

"It's no problem Sabrina, besides you deserved it."

"Oh my goodness I just can't believe it! Ryou did you hear what he told me?" She said giving him a big hug.

"Yes I did and congratulations Sabrina." Ryou said hugging her back and spinning her around a few times, then gave her a little peck on her lips causing Sabrina to let go of him and blush a deep red.

"Umm…thanks again Phil, but we better get going now. We will see you tomorrow to start." Sabrina said as her, Tea, Bakura, and Ryou were heading for the door.

"See you girls tomorrow, and I'm glad your back Tea."

"Bye Phil see you tomorrow." Tea waved good-bye than left the bar with the rest of them. But in the back of the bar near the entrance and exit was the guys who came in give evil smirks as to who they saw left the bar.

"Looks like he was right about them coming here." The first guy said.

"Yeah, and my guess is that their heading over to where she used to live." The second guy said to his partner.

"We better go follow them." The first guy said about to stand up until the second guy pulled him back down.

"No, by the time we get there they would see us approach them. Besides we got orders to not follow them from the bar." The second guy said.

"So what do we do then?"

"Simple my good friend…we call Marik."

After leaving the bar 'PHILIPS' Tea, Sabrina, Bakura, and Ryou made their way to Tea's house were she used to live before she moved in with Marik. Luckily she didn't sell her house when she moved in with him even though he suggested it, but something inside of her told her not to sell it. Probably because she knew that if something bad happened to her she could return to where she used to live. Tea and Bakura went inside and made there way to her living room to sit down, while Ryou and Sabrina were still outside sitting on a bench swing on her porch looking up at the stars.

"Ryou." Sabrina asked still keeping her gaze up to the stars.

"Yes Sabrina."

"Why…why did you kiss me at the bar?" She asked blushing a slight pink color. Ryou was hoping that she forgot about that little peck on the lips he gave her. But apparently she didn't.

"Well…I was…I was happy for you and then I…I'm not sure. I guess that something inside me told me to just kiss you. I hope I didn't make you upset by kissing you or anything." Ryou said blushing a bit.

"No you didn't make me mad, in fact I really liked it." Sabrina said now looking at Ryou, and him looking at her.

"If you don't mind may I…may I kiss you again?" Ryou said sounding a bit nervous.

"You don't even have to ask." Then after that Ryou leaned in a put his mouth on hers in a sweet loving kiss. He raised his hand up to cup her face in his hand as they started to kiss with a little bit more passion. After about a couple of minutes later they broke apart, and Ryou brought her into his arms as they continued to look up at the sky. But unknown to them two people were watching Ryou and Sabrina's little make-out session. Those people were Tea and Bakura.

"I had a feeling those two liked each other." Bakura said walking back to his seat on the couch.

"I'm just surprised they started liking each other so soon." Tea said joining Bakura back on the couch. Bakura glanced at her grandfather clock and noticed that it was almost close to midnight.

"Well it's getting pretty late, so I think me and Ryou should be leaving." Bakura said standing up.

"You don't have to leave you know. If you want you and Ryou can stay here, besides Sabrina is staying here so I'm sure she will be alright with it." Tea said. Deep down she didn't want him to leave, in fact she really wanted him to stay. Bakura really didn't want to go either and have to leave her either but deep down he knew he can't stay. If he did he might regret it later on.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think you and Sabrina need to rekindle that friendship of yours. Besides you haven't seen her for eight weeks." Bakura said as Tea's face turned into a little frown.

"Yeah you have a point there. But can I at least see you at the bar tomorrow night for my performance?" Tea asked him hopefully. She really wanted to get to know him better, and maybe start something between them.

"I would not miss your angelic voice for the world." He said as he went up to her and hugged her good-bye. But before he let her go she leaned up to give him a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Good-night Bakura." She said as he made his to the door, blushing like crazy from the kiss.

"Good-night Tea." He said as he went out the door. "C'mon Ryou were going home." He said as descended the stairs.

"Alright hold on." He said to his brother then turned to Sabrina. "I hope to see you tomorrow on your first day on the job Sabrina." Ryou said cupping her face in both of his hands.

"I hope see you tomorrow also Ryou." She said as he gave her a quick kiss to the lips, got up from the bench, and left the porch to head back home with his brother. Sabrina got up and headed inside and leaned against the front door letting out a heavenly sigh.

"So you do like him, do you?" Tea asked chuckling a little bit from her friends dreamy looking state.

"Like him? Tea I think I'm in love with him." Sabrina said looking all dreamy at her friend.

"I knew it. Besides you never acted this strangely around guys you dated before." Tea said as her and Sabrina headed up the stairs to Tea's room to sleep.

"That's because the guys I usually dated either cheated on me, or simply because he lost interest in me. But I really believe that Ryou's different. I believe that he will never cheat on me or lose interest in me. What about? What do you think about Bakura?" Sabrina asked Tea who just stopped in her tracks.

"I…I don't know what I feel for him. I think I feel something for him, but I'm not sure what it is yet. Maybe it will come to me later but for now I just want to get to know him a bit and later question what I feel for him." Tea said as she walked to her room with Sabrina following behind. Once they were both inside Tea noticed that her bedroom window was open. "Now how did this window get open?" She said as she went to close it.

"Maybe the last time you were here you opened it." Sabrina suggested to her friend.

"No I'm sure I closed and locked everything when I left." Tea said.

"Well I'm going to get us some snacks before we go to sleep." Sabrina said as she went to get some snacks.

"Alright." When Tea went to her night table beside her bed, she turned on the lamp and gasped in horror and fright when she saw who was in her bedroom.

"Hello Tea, it's nice to see you again my love."

BlueMoon Goddess: WOW! I can't believe it, I wrote at 19 pages for this chapter! This has to be the longest chapter I wrote so far for this story. I doubt I'll write this many pages again but we'll see won't we. And it looks like Ryou and Sabrina are off to a good start in a romance, and Tea and Bakura's aren't to far behind. But it'll take them a few more chapters to admit their love for each other. Also the songs in here were called 'Why Should I Care' by Toni Braxton, 'There's No Me Without You' also by Toni Braxton, 'Find Me A Man' by Toni Brxton, (I love her songs to much and they're really good songs too) and 'Anatomy 10n1' by Mya. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially the little cliffhanger there, and you should already know who that person was who was in her room. If not then you need to re-read this story from the very beginning, anyway see y'all later!


	11. Chapter 10

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter to this exhilarating story. So without further ado let's get started with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Sabrina Williams.

"Hello Tea, it's nice to see you again my love." Marik said, as he stood on the corner near her bed.

"Oh my God this can't be happening to me!" Tea said, to herself in disdain. She was really hoping that he would've forgotten about her. But I guess we all can't get our way.

"Oh but it is happening Tea. And believe me, your going to need God for what I'm about to do to your ass." He said, as he walked over to her, and stood in front of her. He was going to grab her and pull her closer to him, but Tea punched him in the face causing him to fall backwards and hit the floor. While he was on the ground, Tea ran to the door and ran downstairs. But when she got down there she gasped as she saw two of Marik's goons holding onto her best friend.

"Tea!" Sabrina called out to her, struggling to get out of the goons grip.

"Sabrina!" Tea said, seeing her friend. She was about to go over to help her until a hand grabbed onto her arm, keeping her from going any further. "Let go of me!" She said, as another goon grabbed her. "Get your hands off of me!" She yelled, struggling with him.

"That wasn't a nice thing you did back there my dear." Marik said, glaring icily at Tea, as he came down the stairs. He then took her out of the goons arms and pulled her to him. Gripping her jaw in a death grip, making her wince. "No one, and I mean NO ONE has EVER hit me and lived for it." He said, venomously gripping her jaws harder, causing Tea to wince even louder.

"Like I give a damn what happens to you Marik." Tea spat back at him, earning her a harsh slap to her face, sending her flying over to the counter and onto the ground.

"Tea!" Sabrina called out to her, worriedly. "Let me go you fiends!" Sabrina said, to the two goons holding her. She then bit down on both of their arms, causing them to release her and let out a painful wail. She ran over to her fallen friend who was having a little bit of difficulty getting up form the ground. Marik must've really hit her harder than she thought. "Tea are you alright?" She asked, trying to help her up.

"You little bitch! I should kill your ass right here and now!" Marik said, as he walked over to where Tea and Sabrina were, and was going to hit Tea. Until Sabrina stood in the way.

"You better not lay another hand on my friend you demon!" Sabrina said, trying to protect Tea from this monster.

"HAHAHAHA! Do you honestly think that you can protect her form me? Please I can see that your scared just by looking in your eyes." Marik said, laughing at seeing Sabrina's sad attempt to protect Tea. Marik was right. Sabrina was scared, but she will do whatever it took to make sure her friend was safe.

"So what if I'm scared. I know that I'll be brave and protect Tea from the likes of you!"

"You know what, I'm not liking your attitude right now so I'll give you a chance. Stay here and I'll just kill you and leave you for dead while I take Tea. Or perhaps I can just kill you both at the same. Of course there is a way to avoid those options. Just step aside and let me take her, if you do I promise you won't get hurt."

"Or you could always get the heck out of here and never bother Tea again. or I could just call the police and have them arrest your ass for attempted murder. Since you are a wanted man anyway." Sabrina said, back to him in a smart ass answer, making Marik growl angrily at her.

"That remark there earned you a good slap to the face you little wench." Marik said, as he raised his hand high and brought it across her face. Hers was harsh, as it sent her flying like Tea's.

"Oh my God, Sabrina!" Tea yelled, as she got up to the best of her ability, and went over to her friend. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry I'm fine. What about you?" Sabrina asked her, getting up form the floor with Tea's help.

"I'll be alright."

Are you two done yet? Because if you are you both will be coming with me." Marik said, as he snapped his fingers and his goons cam to his side. "Get them off from the floor and bring them outside to the car." Marik told the goons, as he made his way outside. The two goons were laughing evilly as they slowly approached Tea and Sabrina.

"Sabrina." Tea said, to her friend.

"Yes Tea." Sabrina replied, back to her.

"As soon as the goons take us outside, were going to try and escape." She said to Sabrina seriously. If they both could escape together they both can go and get help and possibly hideout somewhere, where they would be safe from Marik for a few months.

"Alright Tea. I'm ready when you are." Sabrina said, confidently.

"On your feet you two." The first goon said, as he and the other one took them both by the arms and took them outside. When they got outside and down the steps near the car, Sabrina looked at Tea as she saw her give a nod in telling her to leave now. Sabrina then kicked the goon who had a hold on her in the leg and then Tea did the same thing to the other goon as both soon broke off into a run. Leaving the goons as they fell to the ground.

"SHIT! You idiots! Don't let them get away, go after them!" Marik ordered them, as the goons slowly got up from the ground, still in pain and went after them. Tea and Sabrina were still running when it suddenly started to rain.

"Now it not the time for it to rain!" Tea said, upset that it started to get a bit heavy. While they were running Sabrina looked back to see if Marik or his goons were after them and saw that his goons were catching up almost closely to them.

"Oh no! Tea, Marik's goons are right behind us." Sabrina told her, as they both ran even faster. The ground started to make big puddles as the rain poured down even harder. And of course very slippery. When they turned around a corner, Tea lost her balance from the slippery ground and fell. Sabrina suddenly stopped running as she looked back and saw Tea fall. " gasp Oh my God, Tea are you alright?" Sabrina asked, kneeling down to help her up.

"I think they went this way." They heard one of Marik's goons say. They couldn't be that far away form them.

"We have to leave before those goons catch us." Sabrina said, as she was about to pull Tea with her so they could escape quickly. But Tea stopped her.

"Sabrina wait."

"Tea we don't have time to wait. Those goons will be here any moment now."

"I know that. That's why I want you to escape without me." Tea told her.

"WHAT! Are you out of your mind? I'm not about to let that demon take you again. Besides we can both escape together." Sabrina said, looking at her friend like she was crazy. Tea couldn't be serious about this.

"I already let Marik hurt you because of me, and I don't want him to hurt you again." Tea told her, tears forming in her eyes.

"Tea I don't care, it was only a slap to the face. Besides he hurt you to many times before…"

"I know but I can't let you get hurt because of me." Tea said, looking at her friend sadly. "So please leave before they come."

"But Tea…"

"Please Sabrina…do it for me." Tea told her pleadingly. Sabrina didn't want to do it. She wanted to tell her friend no, but she knew Tea would be stubborn and make her leave. Well if that's what Tea wanted, then she had no choice but to do it.

"Alright Tea…I-I'll do it." Sabrina said, giving her a tight hug.

"Thank you and don't worry, I'll see you again soon okay. Also take this." Tea said, handing her a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked, looking at the paper strangely.

"It's the address to Marik's hideout. When you leave and get help, give them that paper." Tea said, as she hugged her friend. Trying not to let the tears fall down her eyes. They broke their embrace when they saw the goons come from around the corner.

"End of the line girlies." The goon said, smiling evilly. The goon said, smiling evilly. The goon then went to grab Tea while the other tried to get Sabrina. But Sabrina kneed him in the leg again. As she was about to run, she looked at Tea sadly.

"Don't worry Sabrina, please just go!" Tea said. Sabrina then looked at her for a few more seconds then broke out into a run leaving Tea there, as the other tow goons took hold of her tightly.

'I have to get to Ryou and Bakura quickly.' Sabrina thought, as she ran through the rainy streets of London as fast as she could. 'Their the only ones that can save her.' Back to where Tea was, she was led back to Marik who was leaning against the car, wet from the rain.

"We got her back boss." The goon said, as he threw her in his direction. But thankfully she didn't fall on the ground. Marik glared at her mendaciously, then directed his gaze to his goon. Still keeping the same glare.

"Where is the other girl?"

"S-She got away Marik." The goon said, afraid that Marik was going to get mad. Or worse, kill him on the spot.

"You let her get away?" Marik said, through gritted teeth. Not pleased at all that Sabrina got away.

"No Marik it's not like that at all. But if you want we could go back and get her. I'm sure she didn't get that far." The other goon said to him.

"No don't go and look for her. It doesn't even matter where the hell she is." Marik said, as he took Tea by the arm, squeezing it tightly. Sure enough to leave a big bruise on it. "Besides I already got what I came for, so it doesn't really matter." He then took her over by the car and threw her inside the back. Then made his way in before she could get out, as the goons made their way to the front seat and started to drive back to Marik's hideout. He then turned his gaze to Tea, glaring at her icily. Right now she knew she was going to get it. Even thought she hated him now more than anything. She still feared this dirty criminal. In fact, that's all she felt toward him, anger and fear. And right now fear was taking over her.

"Marik I…" Tea started, nervously. Scared beyond her mind. But before she could finish her sentence, Marik gave her a harsh slap to her face making her cry out in pain.

"Did you honestly think that you could escape from me forever?" Marik asked her, as she sat back up form the side and sitting up properly. "Tell me Tea, how long did you think that you could be faraway from me?"

"Long enough until Bakura found you and killed your sick ass." Tea said, even though she knew that she would regret it in a few minutes. And she was right. For Marik gave her another slap to her face.

"You little bitch, don't you ever, EVER talk to me like that!" He said mendaciously, giving her a very harsh slap. Making her fall from her seat and onto the floor of the back seat. "I told you that if you left I would hunt you down and kill you didn't I?" He asked her. When he didn't get a reply back from her, he took her chin in his hands and gripped it tightly. "DIDN'T I?"

"Y-Yes…yes you did." Tea said, shakily.

"Well lucky for you that I won't kill you. But that doesn't mean that you will be off the hook. For you did disobey my orders and tried to escape again, and for that you will be surely punished. So you better pray now because God is going to have to be with you for what I have in store for your ass." He said, then letting go of her chin and turning his gaze away from her. Tea just sat there scared beyond her belief. Fear in her eyes, and trembling slightly not looking forward to what Marik has in stored for her when they get back to the hideout.

'I hope Sabrina gets help fast.' Tea thought, hopefully. (A/N: I could it here…but that wouldn't be fare to you guys so on with the story!)

In Bakura and Ryou's house, they were both sitting in the living room talking about what has happened to them.

"So Ryou, it looks like you have taken a liking to Tea's friend." Bakura said, smirking at his brother when he started to blush. "Ah so it is true."

"I don't know Bakura. It's just that it's weird that in a short amount of time."

"More like three days." Bakura commented.

"Yes I know, but I really don't care because I'm really starting to like her or maybe even love her." Ryou said, blushing like crazy at his confession to his brother. Even if it was only a few days, he grew to like Sabrina very much. Plus she wasn't like the other women he ever dated….actually she was the first woman he ever felt this attracted to in the first few days.

"Yes well I could easily tell that you liked her when she first came here."

"What about you? Do you feel anything towards Ms. Gardner?" Ryou asked him, causing Bakura to look at him shocked. He really didn't want to tell Ryou that he was starting to harbor feelings for this young woman. Most of the time he didn't have time to get evolved with women, and he was barely in relationships. The only thing that he ever did with women most of the time was to have a one-night stand with them and the forget about them. But for some reason Tea was different. If he met her before she was involved with Marik, maybe he could've had something with her instead of a one nigh fling.

"Ummm…well you see Ryou, I…" But before he could finish his sentence there was a loud banging on their door.

"I wonder who that could be at his hour?" Ryou said, standing up to answer the door. "And you better tell me how you feel about Ms. Gardner when I get back!" He yelled to Bakura, who then cursed lightly under his breath. When Ryou opened the door he was surprised to see Sabrina standing there. Soaking wet from the rain. "Sabrina what…." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Sabrina went up to him and hugged him tightly, crying on his chest.

"R-Ryou…it's terrible!" Sabrina cried, looking up at him.

"What's wrong? Why are you here so late, especially when it's raining like cats and dogs?" Ryou asked, holding her as he rocked her gently.

"Who's at the door Ryou?" Bakura asked, as he came to the door to see Sabrina crying on Ryou's chest. "Why are you here? And where's Tea, weren't you going to be staying with her?" Bakura asked her, wondering where Tea is.

"I-I was….but…but."

"It's alright Sabrina, now try to calm down so you can tell us what happened." Ryou said, gently to her.

"Well a-after you two left, I went to the kitchen to make us some tea. While Tea went up to her room. Then the next then I knew two guys came up behind me and grabbed me. And when Tea came down the stairs, Marik was behind her." Sabrina cried, causing Ryou and Bakura to look at her shocked.

"So what ended up happening?" Ryou asked her.

"When the tow guys took us outside we both kneed them both and made a run for it. But as we got a few distances away, Tea slipped from the rain. I was going to help her since the goons were catching up with us. But she…she said to just leave her there and make a run for it."

"And you just left her there?" Bakura said to her angrily, gritting his teeth. Sabrina cowered a little bit closer to Ryou, fearing that Bakura may hurt her or something.

"Bakura don't be so hard on her." Ryou said, pulling her in closer t him.

"The woman just left her best friend so that crazed fucker could have her again. and you telling me to not be so damn hard on her!" Bakura yelled, furiously.

"I did not want to leave her, but she told me that she didn't want me to get by him. So she made me go, and now that fiend has got her and it's all my fault!" Sabrina said, as she cried even harder on Ryou's chest. Ryou just stood there holding her and whispering words of encouragement to her. While Bakura just stood there in shock. Still trying not to believe that Marik has her again. He just can't believe that she's gone and taken away by Marik…again.

"FUCK DAMN IT!" Bakura yelled in frustration, hitting the wall near him. Causing a big hole to appear in front of it, making Ryou and Sabrina jump from his outburst. "God damn it! I should have stayed with her when she offered."

"Bakura it's not your fault that she was taken away." Ryou said to his brother, who just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Not my fault? Of course it's my fault Ryou." Bakura said to him, angrily. "If I had stayed with her and had her in my sight, she wouldn't have been taken away again."

"Don't worry Bakura, we'll get her back." Ryou said, trying to cheer his brother up. It's usually weird because most of the times, Bakura was always telling Ryou that they'll get whoever was missing back safe, and sound. Now the tables have turned.

"How can we get her back if we don't even know where Marik's damn hideout is?" Bakura said, to his brother. Just then Sabrina stopped crying and reached into the inside of her dress and pulled out a piece of paper. The paper Tea had given her to the location of Marik's hideout!

"Wait I know where Marik is." Sabrina said, getting Ryou and Bakura's attention.

"You do? Then where is it?" Ryou asked her.

"I forgot to mention to you before, that before I left Tea she gave me this piece of paper. She told me to give it to you two when I reached you." Sabrina said, handing the paper to Ryou. Ryou looked over the paper and couldn't believe the location of where Marik's location was.

"Oh my goodness! Bakura look at the address of Marik's location." Ryou said, handing it over to Bakura. Bakura looked it over and he too couldn't believe where the location was either.

"I don't fucking believe this! That bastard has been hiding out there!" Bakura said, outraged.

"Why were is his location?" Sabrina asked.

"His location is in the abandoned apartment complexes almost a couple of roads down from 'Johnny's Den.' I don't believe we didn't think of checking there years before." Bakura said.

"I don't believe we haven't checked there either, who knew." Ryou said, surprised.

"Well since we have his location, let's go and get Tea back. And this time for good." Bakura said, as he went out the door, followed by Sabrina and Ryou.

The drive back to Marik's hideout was killing Tea. She hoped and prayed to God that he would look after her, knowing that they were almost there. When she looked out the window she saw that they passed his hideout and let out a gasp.

'What the heck? Why did we pass his hideout?' Tea thought, confused.

"From your gasp I assume that we just passed the apartments." Marik said, with a smirk on his face.

"Where are we going?" Tea asked him, a little bit angrily. She wrote the address down on the paper she gave to Sabrina saying that she would be at the apartments.

"We are going to another one of my hideouts, and don't worry your pathetic little friend and those damned detectives won't find it either. So the location you gave them won't help my dear." He said, causing Tea to look at him surprised.

"How did you…" Tea started, until he slapped her good and hard on her already bruised cheek.

"Do you think I'm that stupid Tea? Did you really think that I wouldn't have guessed that you would give the location of my hideout? Well your wrong my dear, and I thought ahead. As when they get there they will find a little present there that will….well let's just say it will blow them away." He chuckled darkly, to her. Tea looked at him frightened and started to cry, as he laughed darkly.

'There going to die there and it's all my fault.' She thought, as she cried even harder.

"We finally made it." Sabrina said, happily as they finally made it to Marik's hideout. It actually looked pretty nice for a hideout that was supposed to be abandoned. Most evil villains have hideouts that are run down and such, but not his one.

"Well let's get inside and get her the hell out of there." Bakura said, as he went up the stairs to the apartment. When they got inside it was completely dark. "Alright I'm going to check upstairs. While Ryou, you check down here." Bakura told him.

"Alright." Ryou said. "And be careful, this IS Marik's hideout after all."

"Don't worry, that bastard doesn't scare me." Bakura said, as he went up the stairs. He went into a room to see if Tea was there, and to his disappointment she wasn't. After a few hours of looking he came to the last door on the floor. He went inside and all he saw was some furniture covered in a white sheet. 'Damn where the hell are they?' Bakura thought, as he went back downstairs.

"Did you find her?" Sabrina asked Bakura, as he met up with them.

"No I didn't. Any luck with you Ryou?"

"No I didn't find Tea or Marik down here either." Ryou told him. "I don't think there in the house anymore."

"That's bullshit! Then where the hell could they have gone?" Bakura said. He then saw something on the table and went over to see what it was.

"What did you find Bakura?" Ryou asked him, as he saw him going over to the table.

"It's some kind of note." Bakura said, as he picked it up and started to read it.

_Dear Bakura,_

_If you are reading this, then you already know that I'm not here. Quite frankly I knew that the little bitch would tell her friend were the location to my hideout was, so like always I took it one step ahead. I went to another hideout of mine so you'll never be able to find it because were at least three miles away from my old hideout. Also I'm terribly sorry for not being there to see your sorry face, so I left you a little gift that will BLOW you away._

_Your friend,_

_Marik Isthar._

'So it looks like the bastard took Tea someplace farther from this hideout, damn it!' Bakura thought, as he looked at the note again. And what did Marik mean by saying that he left a gift that we'll be blown away by it. It then came to realization what Marik meant by that he'll be blown away by it. "Shit, we have to leave this place now!" Bakura said, as he ran to the door.

"But why Bakura?" Ryou asked him. "What did the note say?"

"There's no time to tell you, we have to leave now!" Bakura said, as they all left the apartment building. As soon as they made it outside the apartments, it exploded causing them to jump out of the way and cover. "Are you all alright?" Bakura asked, as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah were alright." Ryou said, as he helped Sabrina up from the ground. "What was with that bomb?"

"Marik knew that we would be here to get Tea. So he placed a bomb in there in hopes of killing us." Bakura said.

"So then where is Tea?" Sabrina asked him, worriedly.

"I…don't know. But we have to get to her fast before he does something drastic."

"What do you mean something drastic?" Sabrina asked him.

"What my brother means is that Marik will probably make sure that she won't leave again by doing some things." Ryou said, for his brother.

"What kind of things? Do you think that she will be alright?"

"Sabrina I'm sure your friend will be alright." Ryou said, hugging her and trying to make her feel better.

'I just hope your right Ryou. But knowing Marik, he's not going to go easy on her from trying to escape again.' Bakura thought, sadly. 'Please Tea..please try and make it for a few more hours.'

BlueMoon Goddess: OMG! I wrote so much! I told myself I wasn't going to write this many pages for this story anymore. But wow, look how things turned out. I want you to keep up the reviews for this story, so remember to R&R and I'll see y'all soon!


	12. Chapter 11

BlueMoon Goddess: Finally I updated for this story! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been very busy with school and such and then I had to write an essay for my Social Justice class, and then these stupid ass assignments for my Honors American Literature class, and it has just been to much. I hope you enjoy this chapter so here it is!

WARNING THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN A RAPE SCENCE IN IT, SO IF YOU UNDER THE AGE OF 13 YOU BETTER LEAVE NOW.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I do though own Sabrina Williams.

On the way to Bakura and Ryou's house, the walk back was silent. Bakura and Ryou were walking in the back, while Sabrina was in the front of them, sad about earlier events.

" Hey Bakura." Ryou said, trying to break the silence.

"Yea."

"Don't you think it would be wise if Sabrina stays with us?" Ryou said, hopefully to him. He really didn't want her to go back to her own house after what she went through. Plus he really wanted for her to be near him.

"I suppose it would be best. But only until we find Tea and she's safe from that maniac." Bakura said to Ryou, who just grinned with delight. They made it back to the house and as soon as they got inside, Bakura headed straight for his room.

"Sabrina, how about you stay here for awhile, just until we find Tea of course?"

"I think that would be best because I really don't want to be alone after what happened tonight." Sabrina told him.

"Good, also I was wondering since you would be staying with us until we find Tea, if you wanted….I mean you don't have to but if…."

"Ryou you can just say it. I'm sure it's nothing bad or insulting." She said, making Ryou blush a bit.

"Well a-alright, I was wondering if you would like to sleep in my room while you stay here."

"In your room, would I have to sleep in the same bed as you?" Sabrina asked, both blushing.

"Ummm…no of c-course not, that is…if you want to but I don't want to seem rude or anything o-or make you feel uncomfortable."

"No it's alright, I don't mind. Besides to tell you the truth I was going to ask you can I sleep in your room at any rate, I'm kind of shaken up from what happened and I really didn't want to be alone."

"Are you tired now?" Ryou asked her.

"Yes very much, do you think we can go to sleep now?" Sabrina asked him. Ryou just smiled at her, took her hand as they walked up the stairs to his room. When they got inside, Sabrina was very pleased on how his room looked, which had very nice sized be. Two side tables on each side of the bed, two lamps on each one and a clock on one of the tables, a desk in the corner with a few papers scattered everywhere, a tall bookshelf filled with al kinds of books. Also the room had a very nice big chair that looked very comfortable.

"I know you probably don't want to sleep in what you're wearing now, so here's something you could sleep in." Ryou said, handing her a long sleeved turquoise pajama shirt with matching pants.

"Thank you Ryou." Sabrina said, taking the clothing from his hands.

"I'll leave you alone so you can change." Ryou said, as he got another pair of pajama, then leaving the room so she can change. When Ryou left the room, Sabrina started to change out of her clothes and into the clothes Ryou gave her. While she was changing, Sabrina was thinking about Tea.

'Tea…I hope that creep isn't hurting you.' Sabrina thought, with a little sniffle. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door. She turned her head to see that Ryou was at the door, shielding his eyes.

"Is it alright to come back in?" Ryou asked her.

"Yes it's alright Ryou, also you can un-shield your eyes now. I'm already changed into the night clothes you gave me." Sabrina said. Ryou removed his hands from his eyes and looked at her in absolute shock. She looked absolutely gorgeous in his pajamas. Hell, the pants hang very loosely around her tiny waist that she had to pull them up a few times. But all in all she was beautiful, and as an extra bonus strands of her hair were hanging though they were too big for her down her shoulders.

"Ryou?"

"Huh? I-I'm sorry did you say something?" Ryou said, getting out of his little daze.

"I was just asking you do you think these look alright on me." She said.

"Even though there too big for you, you still look beautiful in them." Ryou said, making her blush, then turn a bit into a sad smile. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing the sad smile.

"Ryou I…I'm just so worried about Tea!" She cried going into his arms and crying into his chest. Ryou just held her and kept telling her that everything will be alright, and that they'd find her soon. Ryou led them to his bed and he set her on it, and continued to hold her. In the room down the hall, Bakura was sitting at his desk, thinking about Tea and still angry with himself about not staying with her when she asked.

"Damn it!" Bakura said angrily, throwing some things off his desk, having it slam into the wall. "I should have stayed with her. If I stayed I could have prevented her from being taken by that bastard. I know I should wait till morning to look for her, but I can't wait that long. I have to look for her now!" Bakura got up from his desk chair and before he left his room, he wrote a note and left it on his desk so Ryou could see it. He couldn't tell Ryou and Sabrina that he was going to look for Tea because both of them needed their rest, especially Sabrina. Bakura left his room and headed toward the steps and out the door. Once outside he locked the door, and then broke out into run in his search for Tea.

"Please Tea…please hang in there until I found you." Bakura said, running in no direction in particular. 'I just pray that I'm not too late to save her from him….and for what he's planning to do to her.

They've been on the road for an hour now, and ever second of it was killing Tea. She knew she pissed Marik off this time. After he even told her, no, more like threatened her that he would track her down and hurt her badly if she ran away again but she did it anyway.

'Now I'm going to be in for it. Marik would probably beat me till I'm black and blue.' Tea thought very worriedly. 'I still wonder where we are going? I can't even tell what part of London this is.' Her thoughts were interrupted when the car came to a stop. Tea looked out the window and saw that they were in front of an abandoned apartment building, with some windows that were boarded up. From where she could see it looked like the building was near the train tracks. Marik got out of the car and went to the other side of it and went to the entrance of the building. The door to Tea's side opened and two of Mariks goons were there and took Tea out of the car forcefully with each goon taking an arm. They led her up the stairs to the building with Marik right behind them. As they waked inside the building, Tea saw that it was kinda better looking in the inside then the outside. The whole building in the inside actually looked a bit better but still kind of run down.

"Put her in the room down the hall and lock the door so she can't get out." Marik told the goons, as they went down the hall ahead of him. When the goons got to the room, they through Tea very roughly into the room, causing her to lose her balance and almost fall onto the floor.

"Now stay here and be a good girl and wait until Marik comes." One of the goons said, rudely then left along with the other one. Tea looked around the room very nervously, afraid of what Marik would do to her when he got into the room. When she looked around the room she saw that it was alright with a couch that looked only a few months old, a window that wasn't boarded or broken like some of the other ones in the building. A side table with a tall lamp on it next to a bed with rope tied to the headboard….WAIT, BED WITH ROPE TIED TO THE HEADBOARD! Oh shit! Once Tea saw the rope tied to the headboard she knew she had to get out of there.

"Oh God, I have to get out of here before he comes!" Tea said, in a panic. 'I'm not going to let him do that to me again! I have to get out of here and get back to Bakura!' Tea ran to the door and when she almost put her hand on the knob, it turned, opening it as Marik stepped inside of the room, closing it once inside. When Marik took a step toward Tea, she took a step back.

"What's wrong my dear, are you afraid?" Marik asked, with fake concern.

"N-No." Tea said, trying to sound brave, and failing miserably. She knew she was gonna be in for it but she couldn't help but get scared of him.

"No you say? Well you should be afraid you little bitch." Marik said, stepping toward her and slapping her hard across the face, knocking her back and hitting the floor. "I told you already that it would come down to this Tea." He said, advancing toward her. "I told you that if you escaped from me again I would track you down and hurt you, didn't I?" He said, kneeling down to her level.

"Well in the end I did end up tracking you down and now I'm going to fulfill my promise." Marik raised his hand to hit her again, but she got up and kicked him like she did at Bakura's house, stood up and ran toward the door. Tea tried to open the door but found it to be locked.

'OH GOD NO, NOOOOO!!!' She thought, trying her best to try and open the door.

"You little bitch!" Marik growled angrily at her, standing up not affected by what she did to him. "How fucking dare you go and kick me again!" He said, moving toward her.

_I can't take this pain_

"Marik wait please I didn't―" But Marik punched her hard in the face, causing Tea to fall to the ground. Once on the ground, Marik started punching and kicking her, causing her to curl up in a defense ball.

_This horrible pain that's _

_Putting me in so much disdain_

"You bitch I'll show you disobey me!" Marik stopped abusing her and moved to try and pick up a struggling Tea, who just kept trying to get out of his grasp.

"Get your hands off of me you bastard!" Tea yelled, which ended up her getting slapped in the face. Marik dragged her to the bed and threw her harshly on it, quickly tying her hands to the bedposts with the rope. Tea tried to free her wrists but the more she tried the harder the ropes got.

_In the beginning I used to yearn your touch._

_But now it feels like I'm about to burn. _

"Look at you, all sexy lying on that bed tied to the headboard." Marik said, looking down at her, smirking that sick evil smirk. He crawled on top of her and straddled her hips, making her start to cry out in quiet sobs. "You know, I could easily end your life right now and just beat you to death or choke you. Since your tied to the bed you can't fight me back or try and run away form me. But since I do actually love you very much my dear, I won't kill you." He said, as he started to kiss her neck and rub his hands up and down her sides. "Instead I think you underneath me as I watch you squirm would be much more fun as I have my way with you." Marik then sealed the deal by kissing her so harshly, that caused her lips to swell. Tea tried to turn her head away but he would only grip her hair making her whimper. He then began to make a trail of kisses from her lips to around her neck, biting and sucking very harshly.

_I just want it to be over, end _

_The pain and suffering your _

_Putting my already aching heart through_

"Please Marik stop this now, I don't want this!" Tea cried, as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Bitch I don't give a fuck if you want this or not. You should have thought of that before you tried to escape from me." Marik said. He stopped kissing her neck and took hold of the top part of her dress and ripped it off, tossing it onto the floor leaving her in nothing but her underwear and chest bare for his eyes to see.

"Beautiful, just how I like you tied to the bed trembling at my touch." Marik said, fondling her breasts harshly making Tea cry out in pain, trying to move away from his tainted touch.

"Stop this please!" Tea cried, which caused Marik to slap her so hard that turned her head to the side, with her cheek turning red.

"Damn it Tea I told you, you put yourself into the point that drove me to this. So you already asked, for this bitch." He said, slapping her again on her already bruised cheek.

_I want it to be over_

Marik then moved down toward her neck again and kissed her down toward the valley between her breasts. He took one breast into his mouth and sucked on the nipple harshly, and biting it while his other hand gripped her other one and fondled it roughly making her arch up in pain.

_To end the beatings you give me _

_But when I try you just end up repeating the same thing._

"Please stop." Tea whimpered in agony, as his ministrations on her breasts became more harsh and painful. Marik ignored her pleas and just continued his torture on her as he let go of the breast he was on and moved to its twin, giving it the same harsh treatment.

_God please take me now!_

When Tea and Marik first had sex, she felt so much pleasure toward what he was doing to her and always yearned for his him to touch her in all the right places. Now his touch on her breasts and his hands moving up and down her leg and side made her want to throw up.

_Make sure that my suffering ends _

_Forever more, because I just_

_Can't stand the gore_

Marik looked up to see her tear stained face, as he left her breast and moved his way back up to her neck. Biting down on it harshly causing blood to come out, lapping it up like a hungry blood thirsty demon. While he was biting her neck, Marik moved one of his hands done her stomach and pulled down her underwear a little bit but not down completely and rubbed the fine hair of her womanhood making Tea shiver in disgust.

_Every night I feel like I'm dying from_

_Your hands that it's making me just_

_Wannna give up trying._

"I know you want this as much as I do." Marik said, as he roughly shoved two fingers inside of her cunt and moving them in and out of her body roughly, causing Tea to scream and cry out in pain as small amounts of blood came out mixed with her precum pooled out of her womanly core, from the harsh way his fingers are moving inside of her. "I can tell your enjoying this, you feel all good and wet inside." Marik said, leaning down to kiss her harshly on the lips. Using his tongue to force his way past her lips and into her mouth, licking her inner mouth and licking all around it harshly, with Tea crying inside his mouth and screaming when he added a third finger inside of her and started moving all three fingers roughly inside and out.

_Please…I just want it to over_

_You already broke me physically,_

_Emotionally, and spiritually so you _

_Might as well end it for me_

'God just take my life mow!' Tea screamed in her head, crying as more tears continued to roll down her already red cheek from Mariks painful assaults. She just wanted this to end. It seemed that every time she tried to get help or get away, Marik would just end up finding her, and now she's beginning to believe that maybe she should give up and just except the fact that she's never going to escape his grasp. It's like she was dying and soon the man who use to bring her so much happiness and great pleasure will probably end her life anytime soon.

_Make it over for me because I _

_Just can't take it anymore._

Why won't Marik just end her life right here and now? He already broke her in so many ways unimaginable, so he might as well end her life here and now. But then if he did kill her, she would never be able to see Sabrina again let alone Bakura.

'Bakura.' Tea thought sadly. She really did wish that she met the handsome detective instead of this deadly criminal. Maybe then she could have lived in a world full of happiness instead of living in so much agony.

'I have to try and hold on until Bakura finds me.' Tea thought. 'I have to hold out a little bit longer…for my sake.'

_I just want the nights when you _

_Take me against my will, and _

_Leave me there to die as your_

_Watching me as I cry for you _

_To stop_

Marik moved his harsh kisses down her already aching and bruised body toward her womanhood. He stuck his tongue inside her cunt, sucking her harshly and painfully making Tea cry out again in pain.

_Let this be over and done with_

_I beg you god, please let this_

_Be over_

When Tea tried to mover her hips away form Mariks burning tongue, he just gripped her hips tightly with his fingers, piercing her delicate and beautiful skin which has now been tainted and bruised by his rough hands. Marik knew that she was secretly enjoying it. She never could've resisted his mouth in her every time he did this to her. When Marik bit down hard on her clit enough to cause it to bleed Tea screamed out in pain as she released her warm honey like juices into his mouth as Marik lapped up every last drop.

"I knew you liked this." Marik grinned evilly, sticking his tongue out to lick the remaining juice that was around his mouth. Tea wasn't even to the point of enjoying what that bastard was doing to her. Hell who the fuck would even enjoy it if someone was raping you! It was just that even though her mind was saying 'no don't give in and let him do this to you!' Her body was giving in to his harsh touches he was giving her.

_I just can't take this continuous gore_

_That your giving me anymore_

Marik looked down at his now tortured and bruised looking girlfriend below him. He smirked at the work he did in punishing her.

'This should teach the bitch in not to run away from me anymore. Once I'm finished with her tonight, she'll remain here and never try and leave again.' Marik thought licking his lips at his bruised prey beneath him. He really does care for her though. In fact he was going to actually ask her if they could start a family together, but after she found out who he was and with her leaving, he had to take control and put her in place. And now she's paying for what she has done.

_Every night I end up dying and crying _

_For the way your treating me, as your_

_Beating me to a bloody fucking pulp_

Marik smirked at Tea again, as he sat up and started to remover his clothes. Tea looked away and started to cry a silent cry as he began to undress. At first seeing his tanned skin, and build muscles, now just thinking about his naked form pressed up against her is starting to make her puke. Once he removed his clothes, Marik turned her head back to look at him and saw that her eyes were red from crying, and her face had bruises on her cheeks from when Marik hit, slapped, and punched her. He smirked down at her before leaning down to kiss her. Marik then moved his body up her body, until his manhood was dangling above her face.

"Suck it bitch." Marik said to her, as he tried to force his large member into her mouth, with her moving away from it. Marik growled at her and slapped her across the face, making her whimper in pain. "Bitch you better take this into your got damned mouth or I'll beat your even worse!" He threatened her. Tea slowly opened her mouth slowly and took him into his mouth.

_Please stop the madness and sadness_

_Your putting my already broken heart_

_Through_

Tea sucked on his member as she started to cry again. She couldn't believe he was making her do this. Never when they ever had sex had he made her give him a blow job, NEVER!

"Ahhh Tea. That's it bitch keep going…harder." Mark moaned out, gripping Tea's hair making her wince. She couldn't take this anymore, when was Marik going to stop the madness he was putting her through. He already broke her heart from his way of using her as his personal punching bag, and now she really can't feel her heart now since he's raping her. Tea sucked on him much harder than before and when she gave one last hard suck, he let go.

"OH GOD!" Marik groaned as he shot his load down her throat. Tea wanted to turn to the side and get his nasty taste out of her mouth, but when she saw  
Marik giving her that look that said 'bitch you better swallow it or your going to get it.', so Tea swallowed all that Marik released into her mouth and made a look of disgust.

_Because sooner or later I'm _

_Going to be falling apart_

Tea was falling apart and what he was doing to her. She really couldn't take this pain anymore, this horrible pain her once lover is putting her through. Marik then moved down and was about to guide his way into her womanhood but stopped when he saw her crying.

'Awww come now my dear don't cry." Marik said with fake concern, touching her left cheek gently. "You knew this was going to happen when you ran away from me, so you shouldn't be bitchy about. Now get ready for me." He grinned in pure malice.

"Please don't." Tea whimpered, as he kissed her gently on the lips and then rammed his large member into her womanhood, making her scream out in anguish and causing blood to pool out of her and silken the bed sheets under her.

"Oh God!" Marik groaned as he went deeper into her body, and started moving faster and harder into her, causing her even more pain. "Your so tight Tea….so fucking tight." He replied moving harder and harder into her, beating her insides with his harsh thrusts and killer member.

_Why won't you answer my prayers?_

'God why aren't you answering my prayers?!' Tea screamed through her mind, as Marik kept pounding faster and harder into her now tore up body, causing Tea to cry out in pain. Tea kept making pleas with him and crying for him to stop this torture now, but her cries were unnoticed as he kept going harder and harder into her, as he kept hitting spots within in her body that were making her cry out in even more pain.

_Please help me get away from this Satan_

_Who is keeping me here in this dreaded haven_

Marik picked up a faster pace as he moved quicker inside of her body. He dug deeper, and deeper, harder and harder and faster and faster as his body was causing her so much pain. Tea gave up fighting him and just took the pain he was causing her. She lied there crying and sobbing quietly as he sped up his movements staring to fill the rush of his release, she might has well since she knew that she would never escape this demon and his hellish haven.

_I just want all the pain to end_

_And hope that me wounds will heal and mend._

"I think I'm about to come. How would you like that my dear?" Marik said, causing Tea's eyes to open wide in disbelief.

"No please Marik I beg you please don't." Tea said, hoarsely from yelling earlier. But her cries went unnoticed as he released his hot load into her cunt with her screaming in aching pain and him moaning loudly. Once he released his load, he collapsed on top of her panting, with her crying again. When he finally got his breath back, he pulled out of her sticky body, and untied the binds from around her wrists and got up from the bed and got dressed, leaving Tea lying there on the bed, covered in dry blood and bodily fluids.

"I hope that you learned your lesson my dear." He said, moving close to her and cupping her chin so she would look up at him. "Maybe now you won't be stupid enough to try and run away from, will you? I said will you!" Marik slapped her across the face.

_Please make it stop forever_

"Y-Yes Marik, I-I won't try and leave you anymore." Tea said, in a low tone barely above a whisper.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you? Your going to have to speak louder than that my dear." Marik said, gripping her hair tightly, making Tea wince and try to get his hand off her hair, which results in Marik hitting her side causing her to let go if his hand and yell in pain.

"I said yes Marik! I promise I won't leave you again just please don't hurt me again!" Tea said, louder.

_Cause I can't take it any longer…_

"That's a good girl. Now your going to be a good girl and stay in here until I come back in here later alright." Marik said, kissing her neck gently, making Tea shiver in disgust. Marik made his way to the door and before he was completely out he stopped to say something. "And of course you will be locked in here so don't try and make any type of escape. Even though I doubt you could since you can't move from what I did to your fine ass. Goodnight my dear, have pleasant dreams." Marik then closed the door and locking it. Once the door was closed and locked, Tea broke down and cried her already broken heart out from all the pain and suffering she has been put through.

_I just want it to end…_

'I can't take this anymore!" Tea cried out in her mind. She just wanted this torture to end. She knew she couldn't keep living like this forever, but how could she try and leave this demon when all he would do is find her and hurt her even more. "I just want this all to end…I just want this to stop once and for all, and finally get away from this man." Tea cried out as she cuddled herself into a tight ball, hugging herself. She just felt so broken inside, so full of sadness and anguish that make her want to end her life here and now. 'I just want it to be over.' Tea thought her last thought as she cried herself to sleep, filling broken, and bruised.

_I just want it to be…..over._

BlueMoon Goddess: Please don't kill me! I know I did that to her but please don't be mad at me! Besides it was going to happen to her sooner or later so it might as well happen now. Also don't worry she'll get away from Marik again and be with Bakura again. But it'll take awhile for Bakura and Tea to actually get there feelings together, but it'll happen soon, don't worry. Also that little poem in there was called 'Over' written by yours truly BlueMoon Goddess! Well until next time!


	13. Chapter 12

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello everyone I hope you re all having a nice summer break like I am! I've been lazy and haven't even started on doing school work yet and I go back to school in the last week in August and I know it'll be here before I know it. Also I haven't even gotten my report card yet so I'm very mad at that cause I don't know if I have to go to summer school or not. Anyway about the last chapter I feel so bad about what I did to Tea and had Marik rape her but y'all knew it was coming, but don't worry that meanie won't touch her in this chapter so you Tea fans don't worry cause she won't be harmed in this chappie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh; however I do own Sabrina Williams.

It was the crack of dawn, just maybe about 5:30 and Bakura was still running the deserted streets of London looking for Tea. He still couldn't figure out where she could be and he feels as though he might be too late.

'I hope that bastard didn't touch her or I swear that this time when I find him I'm going to kill that son of a bitch.' Thought Bakura as he stopped to take a little breath from all the running, he hadn't stopped for a break since he left his house and he was really staring to get tired. But he then started to get back to his mission. He really had no time to rest and he won't rest until he found Tea and made sure that this time she's away from that mother fucker. But where could she be? That was the real problem. The only clue he really had was the letter Marik left him saying that they were far away. But how far were they? Could they be in another city? Or could that bastard took a train to another part England where he would never find her? He just didn't know. Since the letter said that his new location was at least three miles away. It was three miles away he'll have to start asking around about places that are three miles from here. But first he had to wait till people started waking up so he could ask around, as hard for him to just too look for Tea. He had to wait a few more minutes until he could get back to looking for her.

'Don't worry Tea no matter what it takes, I'll find you and bring you back to me…where you truly belong.' Bakura thought as he went to a nearby inn to get some sleep since he hadn't really gone to sleep yet. He figured he could stay in a room fro a few hours and then start looking for Tea again. He entered the inn and went up to the front desk.

"Hello there sir, can I help you with anything?" A young woman asked him very sweetly.

"I'd like to get a room please for the next few hours." Bakura told the woman.

"Of course, would you like the deluxe suite or would…."

"No just a regular room would be fine thanks."

"Okay here's your key and you can either pay now or wait until morning."

"I'll pay now to get it over and done with." Bakura gave her the amount that it came out to be and took the keys from the ladies hand.

"Thank you very much sir and I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

'A lot that would do, since I won't be enjoying anything until I find Tea.' Bakura thought as he walked off to his room. His room was just up a couple of steps on the first floor and right down the hall. He got to his room door and opened it with the key. When he stepped inside the room he checked around the place a bit. It really didn't look bad for an inn, since most inns he has been to where dirty and filthy looking. But this one was really good. He took off his coat and kicked off his shoes as he lied down on the bed. 'Hang in a little longer Tea. Just please wait for me and don't worry, I'm coming to save you.' Was Bakura's last thoughts as he drifted off to sleep.

In the deserted apartments near the train tracks, Tea was lying down huddled up in a ball and crying her already red and puffy eyes out. After Marik had raped her when they first got to this place, he came back in a few hours later and beat and took her against her will again and then finally left ten minutes ago. She barely got any sleep at all last night. How could she? Since Marik was abusing her sore and bruised body, how could she sleep after that? So she spent most of the last night and the wee hours of the morning crying her eyes out huddled up in a ball.

_It's sad that we seem to live in perfect_

_Accord and camaraderie._

_In front of others you seem so accommodating_

_And loving towards me._

'It's so weird.' Thought Tea. 'When we first started out being together he loved me and we lived so happily But later on he started to abuse me after I found out who he was really was.'

_But behind closed doors you treat me_

_So badly that I now believe that life's _

_Not such a cup of tea…or so seems._

Tea tried to get up and head to the bathroom on the other side of the room, but felt a sharp pain in her side and lower regions when she tried to sit up, causing her to flop back down on the bed.

_I'm tired of your willfulness and complying _

_To your twisted desires, and adamant ways._

_I'm sick of feeling so broken, that _

_I'm choking from the atmosphere where in._

_Sick of acquiescing to your every command,_

_Giving you the power that your control_

_Over me is tractable and simple._

"Damn you Marik…damn you to fucking hell you bastard!!!!" Tea screamed, as tears started to roll down her already wet and red face. "I'm sick of feeling like this, feeling so broken and dead inside from the pain your sorry ass is putting me through!"

_I try and try to propitiate your anger,_

_And sudden hatred toward me._

_But the more I stay with you, I feel_

_Like I'm going to die, and that our _

_Love was never meant to be._

She tried to get up again and despite the pain, she made her way to the bathroom. When she finally made it to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror and was met with a terrible look. Tea's face was wet from all the tears, eyes red and swollen from crying, hair a mess and she also had some bruises on her face from when Marik slapped her.

'Does he hate me so? Did our love even mean anything to him or was it just an illusion?' Tea thought to herself as she started to undress for her to take a shower. She turned on the water and then turned on the shower as she carefully stepped into the shower and the closed the curtain so no water would get on the floor.

_I had a chance and the volition to leave_

_You abusing ways, but I didn't….I_

_Stayed by you side and lived on this_

_Tortured rollercoaster ride._

Tea relaxed a little bit as the warm water attempted to soothe her bruised and battered body even though it stung her wounds very deeply. She grabbed the bar of soap from the dish and washed all of her wounds from her chest, arms and legs and also washed all the dry blood and bodily fluids from her body too, wincing every time.

"I still can't believe I'm this stupid." Tea said to herself, making sure she was clean as she rubbed her once pretty skin harder trying to get Marik's tainted touch off of her, causing her body to become red as it mixed in with all the black and blue bruises on her skin. "I had a chance to escape him when I first found out about him, but instead I stayed with him and went on the torture he put me through waiting till came to my rescue and saved me from this demon." When she thought she was clean enough, even though she still felt dirty for what happened to her, she turned off the water and got out of the shower, grabbing a big fluffy red towel on the rack and drying herself off.

_This is my song…for sooner or later_

_My life will surely be gone forever with the wind._

Tea stepped out of the bathroom in her towel and went toward her suitcase that Marik got from staying and Bakura and Ryou's house and searched through it to find something to sleep in. She was satisfied when she got out a beautiful blue silk nightgown that reached her knees and also a pair of underwear. She put them on and then went back toward the bed and got under the covers, turned off the lamp on the nightstand and tried to have a good night sleep. About ten minutes later after she had gotten to sleep, the door to her room unlocked as someone slipped inside the room and walked over to the bed where Tea's sleeping body rose and fell with each intake of breath. The person got on the bed and lifted the covers from her body and immediately got hard from what she was wearing in bed. The person then moved his hands over her waist and down her sides, as he moved to her ears.

"Wakey, wakey Tea." Marik's voice said, as Tea's eyes shot open in fear as she heard Marik speaking to her.

_For those of you who have endured pain and suffering._

_This sing of sadness and anguish is for you…_

_For this is the song of the forgotten and lonely._

"You wont be needing your clothes anymore for what I'm about to do to you my dear." Marik said, nuzzling his nose against her neck making Tea shiver in disgust as she closed her eyes tightly, praying that this was just a bad dream and he would just go away. She opened her eyes and still felt him above her and knew that this wasn't just a horribly nightmare but her about to be faced with one of her nightmares. Marik placed a kiss on her neck as he then got up and went to lock the door to make sure no one would disturb them and she wouldn't try to escape.

_This is for the person who can never _

_Leave their abuser._

_This is a song for the broken._

"Take of your nightgown and panties for me my dear." Marik said, as Tea just stared at him in the dark. God how much more was she going to take this! After what Marik did her an hour ago, she couldn't possibly take much more pain ramming himself inside her already battered body. "I said take them off your clothes Tea before I do it for you, and you don't want me to do that." He let out in an icy cold tone glaring at her when she didn't move. Whimpering Tea removed her nightgown and underwear not looking at him as tears shone on her eyes as she then dropped her clothes onto the floor. Marik then walked back over to her already without clothing and pushed her roughly down on the bed and quickly used his belt to tie her writs to the bedposts. And as he got his way with her and started to touch and bite her body again very painfully and roughly, as she let her tears roll down her face from the harsh way he was treating her.

'Bakura….somebody….please…..rescue me from this tortured hellhole.' Tea thought as she closed her eyes shut and felt the abuse on her body begin again.

BlueMoon Goddess: Okay, okay, I know I lied about not letting Marik touch her again and I broke it by, having Marik raping her again. But it happened at the very last bit of the chapter so y'all can't say anything about it! And Bakura will also be finding her very soon; I hope by at least 2 or more chapters that he'll find her. So until then please R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello everyone, I know it's been FOREVER since I updated, but I'm here now with the next chapter. So I hope you all enjoy it and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Sabrina Williams

The bright rays of sunlight shone through the window, as Tea woke up, staring at the ceiling feeling even worse than before. Marik had paid her another visit earlier in the wee hours of the morning to have his way with her again. Already she felt some of her wounds from her body open up again, and her skin was again caked in blood and bodily fluids.

'I can't take this anymore.' Tea thought in sadness. She had only been there for only a few hours in this broken down apartment and yet it felt as though she never left his side at all. Tea then heard the door knob unlock, making her head turn towards the door to see the one person she didn't want to see.

"Good morning my dear, sleep well?" Marik asked coming through the door, carrying a tray full of breakfast for two and a teapot full of coffee.

'Of course I didn't sleep well you ass!' Tea thought, but wasn't going to say it to his face. If she did she would just get beaten again and she couldn't chance her wounds reopening again. The sound of a tray landing hard on a table brought Tea out of her thoughts as she saw Marik pull up a chair and bring it closer to her bed. He started to pour coffee into two separate cups and then start to sip his coffee.

"Well go on then, eat up." He said, putting his cup down and looking at her very sweetly, but still holding that evil aura around him.

"I'm not hungry." Tea said turning away from him, putting on her pink rob next to her bed and tried to get out of the bed until an arm shot out and grabbed her by her arm, yanking her back harshly onto the bed.

"Woman I said eat, so you better eat." Marik sneered angrily at her, putting an even tighter grip on her arm. Tea winced and scooted back over to the food and picked up a piece of bacon and started nibbling on it.

"I would advise you to eat my dear." Marik said, noticing Tea only taking small bites of her food. "After lasts nights and mornings activities, you're going to need your strength." He then picked up a piece of pastry and took a bite out of it. Tea didn't even feel like eating, hell she didn't even want to be in the same room as this abusing bastard.

"Ummm…Marik." Tea started, fear still evident in her voice. "May I take a bath now?"

Marik looked at her up and down, then broke out into an evil grin, making Tea shiver in fear.

"Of course Tea, you need one anyway." Marik said, giving a chuckle. "You want me to help you with anything reaching places that are hard for you to reach?" He stated licking his lips, sporting that evil grin of his.

"N-No Marik, it's alright I could manage." Tea said, quickly getting up and moving towards the bathroom door so she can lock it. But unfortunately for her, Marik was in the doorway and blocked her point of closing it.

"My dear I insist." Marik said, pulling her closer into his body. "Besides…you always did love it when we bathed together after our fun filled nights together."

'No...please God no!' Tea thought sadly. Just when Marik was about to step further into the bathroom, the door busted open and in strolled Malik.

"Marik, I gotta have a word with you and..." Malik was cut off when he saw Marik in the doorway of the bathroom with Tea pulled close to his body. "Oh, sorry Marik I didn't know you were busy! I'll just come back later." Marik just gave his usually evil smile as he looked at Tea's heaving and scared body.

"No Malik it's alright, I'll be with you in a moment." Marik replied to his brother, still looking at Tea. He then pulled Tea even closer to his body and leaned down into her ear.

"Well how very fortunate you are. Now don't take too long in here my dear." Marik said, giving her a little nip on her neck and letting her out of his hold, and closing the door behind her.

While Marik and Malik were in the other room discussing business as usually, Tea was in the bathtub washing her aching and dirtied body again. No matter how much she washed, she was still dirty and full of filth. Finally thinking she spent enough time in the tub, she got out, dried off and putting on the pink robe she had on earlier. The door suddenly burst open, giving a sudden shriek seeing Marik in the doorway.

"Here, hurry up and get dressed." Marik said, throwing Tea a yellow dress.

"B-But…"

"What did I just say?" Marik said, grabbing Tea's wrist in a death grip.

"…To get dressed." Tea replied back, not looking in his face.

"Then do it and hurry up, we're leaving in ten minutes." Marik said, throwing her out of the bathroom and her hitting the side of the bed harshly. Tea got up and started to hurry up and put on the yellow dress Marik gave her along with some yellow strapped shoes and some jewelry to go with it. When she was done getting dressed, Marik grabbed her wrist and started to pull her toward the door and into the hallway.

"M-Marik, where are we going?" Tea asked, as they moved through the halls.

"I have some business to take care of and your coming with me." Marik said, not looking at Tea and still moving through the halls and down the many stairs.

"B-But usually you make me stay behind have some of your loonies look after me until you get back."

"Well after your little _disappearance_ at the club I'm not taking any chances of you leaving me again." Marik said, with Tea trying to keep up with him.

They finally made it out of the building and towards a car that was parked in front of the building. Marik opened the car door and shoved Tea inside with him following suit. Marik gave his driver the directions on where he needed to go and they drove away from the apartments.

It was late in the evening as Bakura was walking the streets of London again in search of Tea. Well I wouldn't say he was walking anymore. Since it started to get dark and he started to get into the bad part of London, he had to get a car in order to get to the destination he figured Marik was holding Tea at. Bakura pulled to a stop when he came across some abandoned apartment complexes.

'This is the only building that's this far out of London.' Bakura thought. But deep inside he just couldn't believe Marik would hide out in a broken down dump like this. Then again…knowing Marik he'd pick the one place that Bakura wouldn't think he would be hiding. Bakura turned his head to the side when he saw a car coming in from the distance.

Moving quickly, he backed the car up and drove it in the opposite direction behind some abandoned and broken down cars and turned off the engine.

Bakura got out of the car seeing the other car park in front of the abandoned building. He saw a guy get out of the driver's side and open the door for someone in the back seat, when the driver opened the car door out stepped Marik carrying a briefcase and handing it to his driver.

"Take this briefcase and put it in the room down the hall from my room alright. And be VERY careful with it, there's delicate items inside it that I do not wish to be broken." The driver took the briefcase and started to make his way inside, as Marik turned back to the backseat and spoke to another goon.

"Get her out of the backseat and take her to my room." Marik said, as another one of Marik's goons pulled a very sad Tea out of the backseat and towards the door of the building. Bakura looked from the side of the cars and saw them moving inside of the abandoned building. And just seeing Tea's sad and depressed face is making him even determined to get her out of there now.

'Don't worry Tea...I'll make sure this time that you'll get away from this bastard once and for all.' Bakura thought as he started to make his way to the backside of the building.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well there you have it folks, hopefully this chapter was good enough for the wait. And don't worry, Bakura will get Tea out of there…but I can't guarantee that Marik will give up without a fight. Well until next time my fellow readers!


	15. Chapter 14

BlueMoon Goddess: It's about time I finally updated for this story! But like most people I had major writer's block and didn't have the energy to write this. But now my writer's block is gone and I'm here again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Sabrina Williams.

Back at Ryou and Bakura's house, Sabrina was in the living room sitting on the window seat looking out the window into the starry sky.

'I hope Bakura is able to bring back Tea safe and sound from that monster for good this time.' Sabrina thought. It wasn't until that morning when her and Ryou found the note Bakura left them, telling them that he went out to search for Tea and won't be back until he found her and brought her back safely.

Sabrina was so distracted that she didn't hear someone enter the room she was in and take a seat next to her.

"Mind if I join you" The voice said, as Sabrina turned her head and gave a small smile to her visitor.

"No of course not Ryou…I could use the company." Sabrina replied as she leaned against him and he in turn wrapped his arm around her. They stayed in silence for awhile, just enjoying the others company and looking up towards the night sky.

"Ryou…do you think Bakura will be able to get Tea back for good this time?" Sabrina asked him, worry in her voice.

"Of course he will. You forget we are the greatest detectives in all of London, and there hasn't been a case where we failed in." Ryou said, bringing a smile to Sabrina's face. "Besides…I think my brother is very smitten with your friend that he'll stop at nothing until he brings her back safely."

"Yes I have noticed that too. And quite frankly, Tea has taken a liking to your brother as well. She would not admit it because of what she has been through but deep down I know she feels something for him." Sabrina said, leaning against Ryou once again, letting out a deep yawn.

"It is getting pretty late Sabrina, maybe you should go to bed." Ryou said, as Sabrina turned to him, giving him a sleepy smile.

"I suppose your right…it is pretty late." Sabrina said, giving another tired yawn.

"Well than…shall we?" Ryou said, extending his hand so she would take it.

Giving a smile, Sabrina reached out and placed her hand into Ryou's as he pulled her up from her place on the window as they made their way to the stairs and to the guest bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Sabrina sat on the edge of the bed as she reached into the side drawer and pulled out clothes for her to wear to sleep. Sabrina walked out of the room and toward the bathroom to change into her nightwear. She came back into the room a few seconds later wearing a long blue nightgown that reached her feet.

"Well since you are going to sleep…umm…I guess I will just head on to my room then." Ryou stammered to her. He couldn't help it, when she came out in that nightgown she just looked too beautiful he ended up messing up his words.

"Actually Ryou…I was wondering if I could sleep with you in your room?" Sabrina asked Ryou so innocently, making Ryou blush a bright shade of red.

"Umm…"

"I am sorry." Sabrina said, looking down at her feet, nervous and ashamed. "I-I should not have asked you that. And I am sure you probably will not want to have me in…"She was then cut off by Ryou pulling her writs and out of the room and towards his bedroom. He led her over to one side of the bed, then went over to the other side and pulled Sabrina down gently onto the bed to lie down beside him.

"Well I guess this means yes." Sabrina said, giving a small chuckle.

"Definitely a yes." Ryou said pulling her closer to him until her back was against his chest. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, I am just marvelous, thank you." Sabrina said, turning around to be face-to-face with him and snuggling into his chest. "Well…goodnight Ryou." She said falling right to sleep.

"Goodnight Sabrina." Ryou replied back as he too joined Sabrina into sleep.

Bakura moved to the other side of the building where he assumed Tea was in at the moment.

'I must find a way to get in here without having them notice me?' Bakura wondered.

He couldn't just go through the front door and risk being seen by Marik's goons. Just when he was about to go towards the other side, he saw that there was a ladder leading to a little balcony and decided to try that out first. But first he had to find a way to reach the ladder since it was pretty high for him to reach. Looking around and thinking fast, he spotted some large crates he figured would be tall enough to reach the ladder. Bakura then dragged the crates and started to stack them up so he could reach the ladder. He climbed the two stacked up crates and then began to climb them until he could reach the ladder. Luckily he was tall enough to reach the ladder and all he had to do was reach up and take hold of the leg of the ladder and pull himself up. Bakura started to climb the ladder and soon he reached the small balcony and quickly moved to the side of the window and pressed his back up against the brick wall. With his back pressed against the wall, he peeked his head so he could carefully see inside the room, but quickly hid back behind it. Good news was that Tea was in the room, sitting on a couch looking depressed and full of heartache. But the bad news was Bakura was about to fully face the window and try to open it, but unfortunately the door burst open and in came Marik, which Bakura had to quickly put his back up against the wall. But he still peeked his head a bit so he could see what was going on in the room, being careful of not being seen by Marik.

"Come now my dear, don't I make you happy anymore?" Marik said in his soft and assuring voice. Tea didn't say a word to him. Hell she didn't even want to listen to him, she felt too depressed and to top it all off her body was still really sore from the other night's beatings.

"You know what I think?" He asked, not expecting to wait for an answer from her. "I think the only reason you are not happy anymore is because you are thinking about someone else." Tea didn't say anything she just turned further away from him and forced herself not to cry in front of him.

"Ah so I was right." Marik said grinning evilly. "And I bet you were thinking about that idiot detective Bakura. Don't think I did not notice you whispering his name while you were sleeping."

Tea let out a whimper of despair, knowing deep down he was right. She didn't even know he was in the room while she was sleeping. Truth was she'd been dreaming about Bakura since she meet him and couldn't stop thinking about him. Hopefully she makes it out of Marik's clutches for good so she could maybe form some type of relationship with Bakura. But for now, she better not say a word or she'll probably be in even bigger trouble.

"If I were you I would forget about him for your own good. And while you are at it I would forget about that bitch friend of yours too." Marik stated angrily. He then stood up facing her.

"I take your ass out of a too bit club and make you one of the best singers for all to see in London and you put me second to your little friend. And not only that, you are thinking of my arch enemy while I should be in your every thought. If I even hear that detective's name come out of your mouth again, I will bury the both of you." Marik said in a deadly icy voice.

Just hearing the last statement from Marik's mouth made her burst into tears as she covered her face with her hands. Marik seeing her cry, walked back over to the couch where he sat next to her again.

"Aww Tea…you know I really do love you." Marik said gently. "Let's go back to the way things were. You remember don't you?" He said, gripping Tea's hands and then pulling her to his body in a hug, with Tea still crying. While Tea was close him in a hug, she saw that there was a little hook on the lamp near the wall, so Tea took a hold of his chain from around his neck and placed it onto the little hook causing Marik to release Tea from his grip and try to get the chain from around his neck since it was choking him a bit.

Tea then stepped back away from him and made her way to the door. When she opened it though she was shocked to see two of Marik's goons behind it and slowly make their way into the room and her backing up back into the room. From his position near the window Bakura could see that the goons grabbed Tea and tried to move her towards the bed.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of ME!!" Tea screamed, as Marik's goons tried to get a hold of her.

"Get a hold on her!"Marik shouted from his place on the couch. "One of you idiots, come over here and get me off of this thing!" One of the goons quickly rushed over to Marik and unhooked the chain from the little hook in the lamp. Once Marik was released, he made his way over towards Tea.

"You little bitch!" Marik shouted then slapped Tea across the face knocking her backwards and leaving a small cut on her lip. "Have you not learned anything from yesterday? Or do I have to tell you again?"

"You bastard…I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" Tea screamed earning another slap to her face. Much to Bakura's dismay, all he could do was just look on as Marik started to beat her. If he could he would open this widow and help her now, however if he did then he'd be held prisoner along with Tea and would end up dead. And he did NOT need that happening. All he could do now was wait until Marik and his goons left the room so he could easily get her out of here.

After what felt like hours on end, Marik and his goons finally left the room leaving Tea alone by herself. Inside the room, Tea was lying down going in and out of consciousness tied up by the headrest and foot of the bed with fresh new bruises on her arms and legs. Luckily though her face wasn't badly bruised and there was only a small cut near her lower lip. Bakura finally decided to take action and get her out of there now! He went near the window and opened it high enough for him to step in it. Once inside he slowly made his way over to the bed to Tea. When he reached her, he gently touched her face which made her start to thrash around and scream.

"No, no, leave me alone! Go away!" Tea screamed and thrashed, thinking it was Marik touching her again.

"Shhh…Tea it is only me." Bakura said softly, stroking her face gently. After hearing that it wasn't Marik, Tea started to calm down and lean closer into his hands.

"…Bakura." Tea said glad to see him here beside her. Time and time again she dreamed of him coming to rescue her again and get her away from Marik's clutches once again. But soon reality hit and she knew that since she did scream earlier someone would probably come in to check on her. "Please hurry and untie me before they come back." She said worriedly.

Acting fast, Bakura tried to hurry up and untie the knots around Tea's wrist but it was pretty difficult since the knots were really tight. Just then there were footsteps being heard down the hall.

"Did you guys hear something? Let's go check it out." A voice down the hall said.

"Hurry Bakura their coming!" Tea said worriedly. As Bakura got the last knot off from her legs, he picked her up and in the process accidently knocked over a lamp that was on the side table near the bed. Bakura gently put her back down on the bed and then hid behind the door. The door to the room opened as a goon stepped into the room. As soon as he got fully into the room, the goon spotted Bakura and was about to charge at him until Bakura turned off the light switch on the wall. As the lights were out, all you heard was a lot of ruckus until the lights were cut back on and you found the goon laying on the ground beaten up and Bakura panting heavily a bit.

"Usually it's not that hard fighting those goons. Guess Marik's got new ones." Bakura said, wiping his mouth with the back of his coat sleeve. He then went back over to the bed and lifted Tea up so they could leave until they heard more footsteps coming from down the hallway.

"What's going on in there?" A voice said from down the hallway, as they were making their way toward the room. Just then three other goons made their way into the room and saw Bakura.

"This shouldn't take long." Bakura said, he then put Tea on the couch as he then turned towards the goons.

"Be careful Bakura." Tea said worriedly.

"Don't worry I will be. These guys aren't anything I have not handled before."

"Oh you think you can handle the both of us punk?" One of the goons said, making Bakura smirk.

"As a matter of fact…I think I do.' Bakura then started to charge at them as the goons came rushing toward Bakrua.

BlueMoon Goddess: Okay I know I suck, but I just had to end it here, but don't worry I already have part of the next chapter written so I hope to update it sometime then, so until next time!


	16. AUTHORS NOTE-IMPORTANT

BlueMoon Goddess: Hello guys, it's been awhile since I've updated this story. And for that I wanted to let you guys know that I have decided to re-write the entire this story and will add chapters after re-writing everything. Also I'm changing The title of the fic which will now be called 'A Detective Love Story Retold.' So if you guys are waiting for this fic to upload, then you gotta wait a bit longer.


End file.
